High School
by Kungfu Kia
Summary: The Resident Evil gang are in high school with the new additions Claire and K-mart Redfield. What else can i say? Rated T for language and violence, might change. Has OCs but mostly REC. Has Alice/Carlos, leading to Alice/Claire
1. Chapter 1

Ok new story! I was not thinking of writing like this but the thought was planted in my head by a certain someone who also made this update possible…Thanks Bloom2000!

Before anyone asks:

Alice, Leon, Bennet, Kim Young, Ada, Claire, Jill-16

Casey (Alice's twin), Louis-15

Luther, Spencer, Rain, Ada, Betty, LJ, Carlos-17

Matt, Wesker, Isaacs-37

Chris-24

K-mart, Angie, Becky, Crystal-14

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, the story idea belongs to Bloom2000, and I'm just the writer

* * *

Alice lazily changed the channel on the TV in front of her on the warm November afternoon. The blonde glared out her bed room window as the sun shined down on the trees and grass with the warm breeze running through the town. Alice sighed and looked back at the television screen. The blonde hated being banned from going outside. She loved being in the sun and climbing trees and getting into the occasional fight. Alice angrily shut off the television and tossed the remote onto the nightstand. The blonde didn't regret getting in trouble at school. Spencer deserved what happened to him but she didn't deserve being banned from leaving the house. It was complete bullshit. Alice got off her bed and walked over to her closet. Even if she was banned from leaving the house, she was going to try to break that rule.

"Alice!" Her Uncle called "Come down here!"

Alice stopped from going to the closet and pivoted on her feet. The blonde walked to her door and looked down the hallway. It was empty but voices sounded from downstairs. Alice exited her room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"-going to the same school right?" A man asked

"Yes," Her Uncle Matt replied "All the kids in the Raccoon City area go to the Raccoon City High School or to other schools at choice. But I suggest your sisters go to the original high school,"

"You're daugh-" The man began

"Niece," her Uncle Matt corrected

"Your niece will be going there too?" The man asked

"Yeah, Alice will surely look out for them," her uncle said

Alice slowly approached the stairs to the first floor. The man and his sisters were new to the area. The blonde silently groaned that meant new neighbors. Alice jogged down the stairs and joined her uncle and the neighbors. The blonde stood behind her uncle and looked at the three strangers in her living room. The other man talking to her uncle was tall and looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. His hair was short and brown and dark, brown eyes. Beside him was a cute looking blonde with grey eyes. She looked semi-interested in the conversation but was more content to looking around the living room. The blonde looked to be fifteen or fourteen. Next to the blonde was a redhead; a very, very good looking redhead at that. The redhead's hair flowed down pass her shoulders and a hat sat on top of her head. She had clear blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. The redhead seemed fully interested in the adult's conversation. She looked to be Alice's age, making Alice think that they would be in the same grade.

"I wonder where she is," Matt muttered and turned around

Alice gave him a blank look as he turned "I'm right here,"

Her uncle glared slightly at Alice before replacing it with an amused look "I don't remember you being so quiet,"

Alice shrugged "Stealth is a skill that takes learning,"

Matt shook his head and moved to the side, presenting the three strangers, who Alice had already examined.

"Alice these are our new next door neighbors," Matt began and put a hand on the man's shoulder "The Redfield siblings,"

Alice offered a small smile and held out her hand to the male Redfield "Hello, I'm Alice,"

"Chris," The man smiled and shook Alice's hand "I served with your father,"

Alice's smile disappeared in an instant and she quickly withdrew her hand "You served with him?"

Chris nodded "I did. He was a great Sergeant,"

Alice nodded slowly before putting on the small smile again and holding out her hand to the blonde. As much as wanted to go into her room and think about her dad, she had to greet the new neighbors or else her uncle would skin her alive. The younger blonde gladly took Alice's hand shook it softly.

"I'm K-mart," The blonde smiled happily

Alice raised an eyebrow "K-mart?"

"Yeah," K-mart nodded wildly "It's what everyone calls me,"

Alice nodded slowly and carefully withdrew her hand from K-mart's "Nice to know,"

The redhead held out her own hand before Alice "I'm Claire Redfield,"

"Nice to meet you," Alice said as she took the offered hand, ignoring the tingles shooting up her arm and looked at the other Redfield siblings "All of you,"

Claire let go of Alice's hand and the blonde shoved her hand in her pockets. Alice looked at her uncle "So can I go back to my room and continue my suffering?"

"You're suffering?" Her uncle chuckled and shook his head "You are going to help the Redfield sibilings move into their new home,"

"I am?" Alice asked

"She doesn't have to," Chris argued

"No," Alice stated and looked at Chris "I want to help,"

"Are you sure?" Chris asked

Alice nodded "I'm sure," She smiled "It beats sitting in the house,"

K-mart smiled and grabbed Alice's arms "We'll be next door!"

The teenager managed to get Alice a few feet toward the door with strength that Alice was amazed the younger blonde had.

"K-mart," Claire shouted and raced after then

"Did you know she was _this _strong?" Alice asked as she allowed K-mart to drag her away

K-mart brought Alice out of the door and into the warm sunlight. The blonde was happy to be out of the house on the last day of the weekend. Alice was pulled to the front of the Redfield's house. They weren't kidding when they said that they lived right next door.

"K-mart, stop before you pull her arm out of the socket," Chris demanded

K-mart let go of Alice's arm with a sheepish smile and a slight blush on her cheeks "Sorry Alice,"

The blonde waved off the apology "It's perfectly fine K-mart,"

Alice examined the white house next to her light blue one. The house was an almost exact replica of her own house, minus the garage on Alice's house. The blonde noticed the U-haul in the driveway and the other moving trucks on the street

"So where do we begin?" Alice asked as she looked at Chris

Claire raised an eyebrow at the blonde while Chris asked "You're going to help us move in with that outfit?"

Alice nodded "The jeans are stretchy and the shirt is washable," The blonde shrugged "If something does happen to them, I just buy a new pair,"

"If you say so," Chris said and moved pass Alice to the U-haul in the driveway

Alice watched Claire follow her brother to the U-haul. The redhead didn't seem to speak too much but her body screamed confidence and power. The blonde wondered where that part of Claire was.

Alice looked at K-mart, who was staring at her with a dreamy look "I'm guessing she's the quiet one,"

K-mart looked away from Alice "Yeah…,"

Alice nodded before walking after Claire. She didn't mind spending her Sunday helping her new neighbors but she knew there were better things to do.

* * *

Do you think I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok uhh hmm right.

I changed Casey to Milla and for those who were confused about the age of the twins, it'll be made clear…eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Alice leaned into the seat of the car as her uncle drove onto the sidewalk by the school entrance. The blonde wished her uncle had let her go on the bus with her friends. However, Claire and K-mart were starting school today and they needed someone to show them around the school from the beginning of the day to the end. Alice-after being promised that she wouldn't have to attend detention at all-agreed to showing the sisters around. The blonde unbuckled her seat belt and prepared to deal with the bullshit that was yet to come.

"Thanks," Alice grunted as she got out the car

"Alice," Her uncle called

Alice grabbed her book bag from the car and left her hand on the handle as she looked back at her uncle.

"Try not to set a bad influence for them," Matt demanded

Alice smirked "I'd never,"

The blonde shut the car door and turned around to face Raccoon City High School. Alice heard Claire and K-mart exit the car behind her. The blonde ignored them for a second as she scanned the area. None of her friends were being dropped off today, so she'd have to make it to the football field to see them.

"Hi!" K-mart smiled as she skipped up to Alice

Alice looked at the smiling blonde and offered a small smile "Hey K-mart, Claire,"

The redhead gave Alice a bored look "Hey,"

"She speaks," Alice teased before heading to the east wing of the school

"Where are we going?" Claire asked

"To the football field," Alice called "It's where everyone goes in the morning,"

The blonde looked over her shoulder to make sure that the sisters were following. Claire, who was whispering to K-mart, met Alice's eyes before breaking the eye contact as soon as it was made. Alice looked away from the siblings as they rounded the corner of the school. As soon as she came out from the bushes, her friends smiled at her. Rain and Jill were walking toward her and stopped when they saw her.

"Hey Alice," Rain said as she took her arm off of Jill's shoulders

"Good thing you're here," Jill smiled "Carlos was getting ready to send out a search party,"

"Hey Rain and Jill," Alice smiled "What's Carlos so paranoid for?"

"Spencer and the whole football are looking for you," Rain replied "They're pissed about last week,"

"Carlos knows I can take care of myself," Alice said "Where are you two going?"

"We came looking for you," Jill informed as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes

"Plus Carlos was getting on my nerves," Rain muttered as she took a cigarette from Jill

"Want one?" Jill asked Alice

The blonde shook her head "I just got out of my detention sentence; I don't need a reason to get another,"

Jill shrugged and held the pack out the sisters behind Alice "Want one?"

"No," Claire piped up "Thank you,"

"Suit yourself," Jill said

"Who are you two?" Rain asked

Alice rolled her eyes and stood next to Rain "Rain O. and Jill V. meet Claire and K-mart R. my new neighbors, Claire and K-mart meet Rain and Jill my friends,"

Claire nodded at the couple "Nice to meet you,"

K-mart held out her hand "Hi,"

Jill took the offered hand "Nice to meet you both,"

"Why is your name K-mart?" Rain asked before taking the hand

"It's what everyone calls me," K-mart replied "I don't like my real name anyway,"

Rain nodded then looked at Alice "I think we should take you to your boyfriend,"

"That may be a good idea," Alice said and looked at the sisters "Stay close to me and no one will bother you,"

"Spencer might," Jill countered before heading back to the football field

"True," Alice agreed "Even more of a reason to stay close,"

The five of them walked side by side, taking up the entire sidewalk as they headed to the back of the school.

"Where's Milla?" Alice asked

"I don't know but Becky, and Angie went inside for some school thing," Jill replied

Alice nodded "Carlos is with L.J. and such?"

"Yup," Rain said and popped the 'p' "Only Nikoli isn't here today,"

"Bummer," Alice stated as they walked onto the field behind the school

Alice looked at the sisters "Welcome to Raccoon City High School's football, track and field, and soccer field….field,"

"Wow," Jill chuckled "Fantastic introduction,"

"Think you could do better?" Alice hissed

"Of course," Jill challenged "I'm a cheerleader,"

"Hey guys!" L.J. shouted

Alice, Rain, and Jill waved at the African American man that waved at them from the top of the bleachers. Carlos, Ada, Matt, Betty, and Milla looked over the back of the bleachers.

"Babe," Carlos shouted happily

Alice chuckled and blew Carlos a kiss "We'll be up there soon,"

The five continued toward the football field, which was covered with most of the student body. Alice was searching through the crowd for anyone that deserved their weekly ass kicking. The blonde couldn't find any in sight. Alice made it to the bleachers and was met by a happy Carlos Oliveria. The man wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and gave Alice a passionate kiss. The blonde was quick to reciprocate and wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

"Ew," Milla shouted "Stop kissing my sister!"

Alice broke the kiss and glared at Milla "Don't be such a baby,"

Milla stuck her tongue at Alice as she made her way over to them. Alice let go of her boyfriend and hugged her little sister.

"How are ya?" Alice asked

Milla shrugged "Same old same old,"

Alice nodded and looked around for the Redfield siblings. The blonde motioned them over before looking at her group of friends.

"Guys this is-" Alice began

"NEW BLOOD!" Louis shouted "NEW BLOOD!"

Alice looked at Claire and K-mart, whose faces were fixed with confusion. Rain flicked her cigarette away before running after the man.

"Rain," Jill hollered and followed her girlfriend

"Yo!" L.J. called to the man "Shut the fuck up!"

"NEW BLOOD, NEW BLOOD!" Louis shouted before running off with Rain behind him and Jill behind her

"He is fucking crazy," Ada said

"You can say that again," Betty agreed

"Who was that?" K-mart asked

"Loony boy Louis," Milla informed

"Anyhow," Alice said and looked at the sisters "Meet L.J., Betty, and Ada, my friends, Carlos Oliveria my boyfriend and Milla Abernathy my sister. Guys meet Claire and K-mart Redfield, my new neighbors,"

Milla, L.J., and Carlos held out their hands to be shaken by the sisters. Alice let them exchange hellos while she looked around. The blonde gasped before laughing her ass off. Louis was hanging from the flagpole with his underwear, his face contort with pain. Alice wasn't sure if that was possible until now.

"Hey look," Alice announced to her friends

"Damn!" L.J. shouted

"That was fast," Carlos acknowledged

"Yeah right," Milla piped up "I didn't think Rain would catch him this time,"

The bell for school to begin rang and the PA system was turned on.

"_Will Alice Abernathy, Claire and Redfield come to the main office please, Alice Abernathy and Claire Redfield to the main office," _The man announced

The student body looked at Alice and started laughing. Alice and her friends ignored the students and headed toward the building.

"I bet they think I hung Louis," Alice smiled and took Carlos's offered hand

"I think so too," L.J. smirked as he put an arm around Betty's shoulders

"But who would want to see Claire?" Ada asked then frowned at the redhead "Not that you aren't beautiful and all but you just go here and you're quieter than Milla,"

"That's so true," Milla laughed

"Make sure they don't suspend you," Carlos smiled and kissed Alice's temple

"Like I can help that," Alice chuckled and lightly slapped Carlos's ass

"I bet you could," Carlos chuckled

"Too much PDA for the morning," Milla shouted "Please stop,"

Alice rolled her eyes before facing Carlos and hugged him tightly. Carlos hugged Alice back and pulled away to give Alice a long kiss. Milla groaned aloud and pulled the two away. The younger Abernathy hugged Alice and stood between her and Carlos.

"Stop trying to swallow my sister," Milla demanded

Alice shook her head but hugged her sister back anyway "Milla, make sure you help K-mart around the school ok?"

Milla nodded and pulled away from her sister "Sure thing Alice. Come on K-mart,"

K-mart hugged Claire quickly before following Milla down the hallway. Carlos kissed Alice's cheek before going with L.J., Ada, and Betty to another hallway.

"I'll see you guys later," Alice called as she and Claire walked into the office

Alice walked up to the front desk with a straight face as the creeping secretary smiled at her and Claire. The brunette man shifted in his seat, trying to make himself more comfort now that his pants were tighter on him after looking at the redhead.

"Hello Alice and Claire," Cain smiled

"I take the man in charge wants to see us in his office?" Alice asked

Cain nodded "You can both go in,"

Alice noticed how he was staring at Claire like a creep and grabbed Claire's arm. The redhead didn't protest as Alice pushed her toward the door and made her enter the room first. The blonde shot the secretary a glare before closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll stop being evil and release the chapter I have held captive for quite some time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice flopped down into the seat closest to the door and looked at Wesker, who kept looking from Claire to Alice and back again.

"Listen, if you think I did what I think you think I did," Alice began "I didn't do it,"

Wesker honed in on Alice and he smiled "You mean you didn't set Spencer's locker on fire then attack him with a flaming bat?"

Alice slowly smiled while Claire's jaw dropped.

"I did do that," Alice said "But he did deserve it,"

"Sure Miss. Abernathy," Wesker stated and pulled two pieces of paper out of a file on his desk "I have called you both here to tell you about the changes I have made to your schedules,"

"What changes?" Claire asked

Alice had a feeling that this wasn't going to sound good. The blonde had her schedule exactly how she wanted it. Any change to it was not a good change-depending on what class she was given.

"I have made your schedule, Miss. Redfield, identical to Alice's schedule," Wesker informed "The only change is in Alice's PE choices,"

Alice sat up straight and scooted closer to Wesker's desk "What about my PE has changed?"

Wesker slid the schedules to her and Claire. The redhead took one of the schedules while Alice still stared at Wesker.

"Tell me," Alice demanded

"You now have one course of combat training and now instead of regular PE you-" Wesker was interrupted by Claire

"Dance and chorography," Claire asked in disbelief

"Oh hell no," Alice shouted "Really, Wesker, really? Why did you give me that?"

"Can we change that to another type of PE?" Claire asked

Wesker raised an eyebrow as he looked at Claire "You do not want that class?"

"Not really," Claire replied with a shake of her head

"Alright, I'll get it changed after this week," Wesker assured

Alice glared at Wesker and slowly took the schedule from the man's desk "Can we go now?"

"Of course Miss. Abernathy," Wesker sighed "And remember our agreement,"

"Which one," Alice asked with honest curiosity

"To stay away from any source of fire and the fire alarms, and stay away from Miss. Crystal ," Wesker informed

"I'll t," Alice assured an my very best," Alice promised as she got up to leave "Let's go Claire,"

The redhead stood up and smiled at Wesker "Thank you principle Wesker,"

"No problem kid," Wesker smiled

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire sat down in her seat next to Alice. The redhead looked at Alice, who was making out with Carlos. Claire looked away and sighed while she leaned back in her chair. She wasn't sure how long the two had been kissing but it had to be a world record. The couples' display of PDA was getting on her nerves. It was almost as if Carlos was trying to swallow Alice, who was letting him try as often as he wanted. Claire looked at the books on her desk and frowned. She was missing her history notebook. The redhead was going to tell Alice she was going to go to her locker but decided against it. Claire got up from her seat and headed out of the classroom. The redhead remembered where her locker was but the school was sometimes too big for her to remember where she was going. Claire turned a corner of the hallway and was bumped into by a big, hard body. The redhead fell onto her butt and looked up at the person. A muscular teenager with black hair looked down at her with a glare that could have killed her if looks could kill.

"What where you're going," He demanded "Or else you feel the wrath of Spencer Parks,"

The redhead's eyebrows dipped in confusion for a second before she shook her head. Spencer was a really weird kid to think he was the biggest and baddest teenager in Raccoon.

"Uh sorry," Claire said after a minute and stood up "I didn't see you there,"

As Claire dusted herself off, Spencer and his friends looked her over and they smirked at one another. The redhead crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh I know you," He said with an evil smile "You're that redhead who hangs with Alice right?"

"Yeah," Claire shrugged

"So you're going to learn to be a whore like her?" Spencer asked

"Excuse me?" Claire asked angrily, dropping her arms to her side

Claire was sure that the teenager didn't know that calling a girl a whore was a good way to get killed. The redhead briefly replayed the teenager's words in her head for a quick second. He said 'a whore like her', her meaning Alice. Claire didn't know Alice very well but she was positive that the blonde was anything but a whore.

"I said 'So you're going to be a whore like her?'" Spencer repeated "Everyone with the last name Abernathy is a whore,"

"What's your fucking problem?" Claire asked

"Oh sorry are you getting angry about me insulting your _girlfriend_?" Spencer taunted

The redhead opened her mouth to reply until a hand was put on her shoulder. Claire looked up from the hand to the person it belonged to. Much to her surprise, it belonged to Alice, who was looking pretty pissed off.

"How about you back the fuck off," Alice ordered as she stood in front of Claire

"Look who comes to save the day," He smirked

"Save the day huh?" Alice asked "Afraid that Claire would kick your ass?"

"No, you just saved her from having me kick her ass," Spencer chuckled

Alice crossed her arms over her chest "I really don't want to have to get suspend because you're a stupid asshole with no self-esteem,"

"That all you got," Spencer asked

Alice jumped back from Spencer's attack, making Claire back up as well. The blonde grabbed Spencer's fists and kicked him in the chest. Spencer stumbled back when the blonde released his hands before lunging at Alice again. The blonde jumped out of the way and started delivering blows to Spencer's sides. When Spencer turned to face the blonde, her fists connected with Spencer's face. As Claire backed against the wall, she saw cuts appear on Spencer's face. Spencer threw out a fist and hit Alice's side, making her jumped back. Spencer brought his foot up, hoping to kick Alice in the gut. Alice grabbed his leg and began to drag the man as hard as he could. Alice tugged and tugged making students make a clearing for her. Spencer fell to his knee and was dragged back as far as Alice wanted him to be. The blonde dropped Spencer's leg and brought her foot up to connect with his chin. Spencer took the hit and his head flew back from the impact. He fell onto the floor with his eyes wide and blood spewed from his mouth. Alice stood over the man and slapped his face hard enough to leave a mark.

"Leave her alone got it?" Alice asked

Spencer stared back her with a dazed look for a minute before he nodded slowly. Alice smiled and patted his face gently.

"Good boy," Alice smiled

The bell for class rang and the students began to disperse. Alice looked at Claire and gently grabbed the redhead's arm.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Claire assured "Are you?"

Alice ignored the question direct at her "Let's get back to class,"

The redhead nodded and let Alice lead her back to the classroom. Claire was surprised that Alice actually went up against a guy and that no one interfered. The two walked back into their history class. The redhead smiled at Rain, who was currently looking at the phone in her lap as she texted. Claire sat down in her once empty seat. The redhead leaned back in her chair while the teacher walked into the room. Claire was beginning to wonder who Alice Abernathy was in the eyes of the student body when a notebook was thrown onto her desk. The redhead looked in the direction of the where the notebook came from. Alice smiled at her before digging into her book bag.

"You can have that," Alice said as she opened her binder "I have too many notebooks already,"

"Thanks," Claire said and opened the notebook to the first page

* * *

Alice's POV:

The bell rang again and the teacher stood in front of the students. He looked at the clipboard in his hands before looking into the sea of students.

"Where is Claire Redfield?" He asked, sounding depressed

Claire raised her hand slowly "I am Claire Redfield,"

The teacher looked at her "Nice to have you here,"

Claire nodded while Alice shook her head. Mr. Dooson was never happy and he hated having new students. To him a new student was just 'another name to remember'.

"Welcome class to section twenty five of World History," He said "Hooray. Because of our newest member of the school, I have made a group of four. Team Carlos, Team Jenny, and Team Tim have lost a member. Those members are Alice, Rain, and Jane, would you look at that a rhyme of names. Hmm. You three will be working with Claire on the project that is going to be assigned. Alice will be in charge of the assignment,"

"Oh why," Alice shouted and threw her head back

"Would you like to hand over the position?" The teacher asked

Alice shook her head; she loved to be in charge of school projects; especially if Jane was in her group. The blonde leaned over her notebook and began to jot down ideas for the project.

"Any comments, questions, or concerns," Mr. Dooson asked

Several hands in the class rose by Mr. Dooson ignored them "Thought so,"

"Mr. Dooson," Jane called

"Yes Jane Klenskii," Mr. Dooson replied after letting out an irritable sigh

"Why am I in a group with Man-bernathy and the psycho Latina?" Jane asked

The class laughed loudly while Mr. Dooson sighed and rolled his eyes. Alice sighed heavily but didn't stop from writing in her notebook. She wasn't going to let Jane make her look bad on Claire's first day, maybe on her second day she would start her insults again.

"Miss. Klenskii, please just get into your group," Mr. Dooson said

XxXx

Alice pushed the double doors opened and revealed the lunch room. The blonde turned toward Claire and Milla, who had her group of friends.

"I present to you: Raccoon City High School Cafeteria," Alice announced and turned toward the people in the cafeteria "Home of the nastiest food on the planet,"

"It's nasty in her opinion," Milla piped up "They have good food here,"

"Yeah if you like greasy pizza," Alice smirked and walked with her sister to a free table

Milla and Alice sat next to each other with Claire and K-mart across from then. Becky sat next to Milla while Angie took her seat next to K-mart.

"All we need is a love sick Carlos, Betty, Ada, and maybe Leon before we have the lunch bunch," Milla informed as she looked around "Until then, who is buying lunch?"

"I am," Angie smiled

"I sadly am as well," Alice pouted

"I know me and Becky are," Milla stated "How about you K?"

"I am," K-mart smiled with a nod "Want to get the food now?"

"Sure," The others smiled

The four teenagers got up and practically skipped to the lunch line. Alice shook her head slowly with a grin as she watched them fought for a spot in the lunch line with each other.

"How do you like it here?" Alice asked

Claire met the blonde's eyes and shrugged "It is okay I guess, more entertaining than my last school,"

"That's a plus," Alice nodded before pulling out her phone

"Are you and Milla twins?" Claire asked

Alice looked up from her phone and nodded "We are,"

"But she is a year younger than you," Claire piped up

"That is true," Alice replied, looking back at her phone

Claire's eyebrows dipped down "Am I missing something or what?"

"Oh," Alice sighed and put her phone away "You see, my mom she uh had me first obviously. She liked how I looked like her and not my other mom. But when she had Milla, she was upset because my sister didn't look like her very much-"

"How so?" Claire interrupted "I mean you're eyes are the same and she is a bit paler than you are,"

"Milla had brown hair and was tan looking," Alice informed "My mom dyed Milla's hair blonde when she was about two so that she would both look a bit like her,"

"Wow," Claire frowned "Isn't that illegal?"

Alice shrugged "I have no idea if it is or not,"

Alice was going to add more to her sentence until her eyes were covered by hands and a body was pressed against her back.

"Guess who?" Carlos whispered in her ear

"Carlos," Alice grinned

Carlos took his hands off Alice's eyes and turned Alice's head so that he could plant a kiss on her lips. The blonde ran a hand through Carlos's hair and whispered a hello against his lips. Leon and Ada sat down at the table, ignoring everyone else-just how Leon liked it when he was with Ada.

"How are you?" Carlos asked, taking his seat next to his girlfriend

"Good," Alice replied "And you?"

Carlos shrugged off his book bag "So much better now that I am with you,"

Alice smiled brightly before refocusing on Claire "Aren't you going to get your lunch?"

Claire shook her head "I don't eat lunch,"

"Why not?" Alice demanded with a frown

The redhead shrugged and tucked some hair behind her ear "I just don't,"

Alice took some money out of her pocket before turning to Carlos and holding out the money "Babe, can you get me a burger with fries and a bottle of water?"

Carlos looked away from his own phone and looked at Alice then the offered money "Of course baby. But keep your money alright,"

"Ah Carlos," Alice grinned and pecked Carlos on the lips "You're so sweet,"

Carlos chuckled "I know,"

The Hispanic man stood up from the table and went to get the food Alice asked for. The blonde watched Carlos walk for a bit before turning to face the redhead.

"You are eating half of it," Alice ordered

"Make me," Claire challenged

Alice narrowed her eyes at the redhead "I will…But I am not in the mood to fight you today. Maybe tomorrow,"

"I'll be waiting," Claire smiled darkly

Alice matched the redhead's smile. _I will make this girl eat eventually_, Alice thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright people, first off I want to warn all those who love action that this chapter has NONE. So don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: Look back please

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire shot up in her seat and quickly blinked the sleep from her eyes. The bell was ringing around her and the other students were packing up. The redhead rubbed her eyes for a second and began packing up her own stuff. She hoped that the teacher didn't notice that she was sleeping through the class.

"Awake already?" A female asked

Claire looked up from her backpack and her blue eyes met brown eyes. Jane Klenskii smiled down at Claire.

"Uh yeah," Claire replied, continuing to pack up

A notebook was placed in front of Claire's face. The redhead stopped her movements and looked at the rainbow notebook. Claire looked back at Jane's face. There was no trace of malice or hate.

"What's this?" Claire asked, taking the notebook

"It's the notes for this class period," Jane smiled "I had a friend take them for you while you slept,"

"Oh thank you," Claire stated and offered a small grin

Jane waved off the thanks "Anytime,"

Claire put the notebook into her bag and zipped it up as she stood. The redhead was pretty sure her sister and 'friends' were waiting for her by the buses.

"How was your first day?" Jane asked

Claire shrugged "It was good, a bit boring,"

"You should hang out with me in school tomorrow," Jane suggested "I can show you some of the fun stuff about the school,"

"I'll think about it," Claire said

"I think you should just say yes," Jane tempted "Rain and Alice aren't the best people to hang around,"

The redhead kept her face blank despite her peaked interest. Claire already knew that Alice was known as a troublemaker but her reasons for her actions weren't all bullshit. However, she didn't know everything Alice did like Jane.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked

Jane looked around before walking closer to Claire and leaning over to whisper in the redhead's ear.

"Alice has a serious mental problem," Jane whispered

"Really?" Claire asked, turning her head to look at Jane, who quickly avoided Claire's head bumping her own

"Oh yeah," Jane stated "Alice drinks and does drugs to balance herself out. She almost killed herself last year and the year before that she tried to kill half the student population. Her and her friends just cover it up so well that people barely notice,"

Claire nodded to herself. She should keep K-mart away from a bad influence like Alice. Her sister already had a perfect record and Claire didn't want it ruined. The redhead made a note to stay clear of Alice and Rain and their friends, and for K-mart to avoid them as well.

"What about Rain?" Claire asked

Jane rolled her eyes "Oh _her_. Rain is a hot-headed bitch with no sense of sanity. But, I would rather spend a day with Rain then Alice,"

"Wow, I didn't know," Claire murmured

"You wouldn't have," Jane assured "Her friends cover it up so well. But her unusual strength and hearing is a mystery to everyone,"

"Hence Man-bernathy?" Claire questioned

The redhead had seen up front how strong Alice was in combat class. The blonde was beating almost every girl in the class. Her hearing was also impressive.

Jane nodded "It's said that she takes steroids or something,"

The two walked onto the football field and headed to the front of the school building.

"What about her sister?" Claire asked "Alice's sister,"

"Milla Abernathy?" Jane mused and took a minute to gather her mental information "She's a good student just a bisexual with a bit of an anger problem. Milla is not a threat…yet anyway,"

Claire frowned to herself. She was hoping that the group of 'friends' she met today could be a good group. Now she'd have to avoid them.

"You can still hang out with me tomorrow," Jane smiled

"Yeah sure," Claire agreed

The two rounded the corner and looked around for their buses. In front of the school was a line of buses. They were lined up with one directly behind the other.

"That's my bus," Jane announced and pointed to the buses closest to them "I'll see you around,"

"Sure thing," Claire smiled

Jane smiled in return "Nice to meet you Claire,"

"Likewise Jane," Claire said and walked away from the brunette

The redhead repeated her bus number over and over in her head as she looked. Like promised, Alice and Milla stood in front of their bus with their friends and K-mart. The younger Redfield was talking to Milla and Angie while Alice and her group of friends conversed amongst themselves.

"Hey," Alice smiled "Ready to go?"

Claire nodded "All set,"

Alice nodded and looked at Rain and Jill "I'll see you guys later tonight,"

"Don't be late," Rain ordered and began to lead Jill away

"Wouldn't dream of it," Alice grinned

L.J. and Betty gave Alice a hug before walking off hand-in-hand.

"Get on ladies," Alice demanded to the three younger teenagers

Milla rolled her eyes but motioned for Angie and K-mart to follow her onto the bus. Claire followed closely behind K-mart before Alice could separate them. Sadly, K-mart got into a long seat with Milla and Angie. The redhead took the shorter seat from them and waited for Alice to take the open space. Alice walked pass Claire and continued to the back of the bus. Claire sighed in relief and leaned back into her seat. The redhead didn't want to be a part of Alice if she was nothing but trouble.

After the bus ride, Angie went on her way with Ada, who Claire didn't even know was on the bus, while the Redfield and Abernathy sisters went to their houses.

"Do you guys have a lot of homework?" Alice asked, breaking the silence

"We have a stupid project for English and a PowerPoint project for History," Milla informed "Other than that, nothing,"

"What do you each have?" K-mart asked, walking a bit closer to Milla than necessary

"I'm the director of an in-class project and I have a painting assignment for Mr. Kline," Alice informed

"I have a painting project," Claire informed

"That's great," K-mart smiled "You love painting Claire,"

"That's a neat hobby," Milla piped up with a smirk

Claire shrugged and offered a small smile "It's relaxing,"

"What do you paint?" Alice asked

"People, landscapes, abstract," Claire informed "Whatever I feel like painting actually,"

The girls came to a stop at the Redfield household. Alice nodded at Claire and K-mart. Alice and Milla

"We'll see you guys later," Alice said and continued to her house

"Later K," Milla winked and jogged to join her sister at the door

Claire waved at Milla and K-mart looked away as she tried to hide her blush. The sisters waited until Alice and Milla had gone into their house before going to their own.

"K-mart, let's go to my room and talk," Claire ordered as she opened the door

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice sat in her window seat as she tied her shoes. The blonde assured Rain and Jill that the three of them would go bowling that night after dinner. Alice was not going to let the fact that she was grounded keep her from moving about. A soft rasping on her door made Alice freeze. Her uncle could hear anything she was doing even though her door was thick.

"Who is it?" Alice asked

"Milla," her sister replied

"Come on in," Alice called and continued tying her other shoe

Milla opened the door and slipped in the crack she made then closed the door.

"Uncle Matt said you are supposed to stay here," Milla said and took a seat on Alice's bed

"Well you don't say anything;" Alice hissed "I was here all night,"

"Oh I won't tell," Milla assured "Your leaving allows me to have your slice of cake,"

"Whatever," Alice mumbled and put her hat on "How do I look now?"

"The same," Milla smirked

The older blonde rolled her eyes and smiled "What are you doing tonight?"

"Homework," Milla said "Can I talk to K-mart in here?"

"She's coming over?" Alice asked worriedly. If the Redfields were coming over, Alice would definitely have to stay home.

"No," Milla chuckled "Her sister's window is across from yours and K-mart said we could talk from the windows,"

"Oh," Alice drawled out "I don't care. As long as my secret isn't exposed,"

"Thanks Alice," Milla beamed

Alice waved off the thanks and opened the windows widely. The blonde looked at the wet garage roof before putting her feet on it and sitting on the inside of her window. Alice debated if she really wanted to sneak out this way when the sound of an opening window caught her attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claire asked

Alice looked up from the roof and saw Claire and K-mart leaning out their window.

"Hello to you two too," Alice smirked

"Can Milla talk?" K-mart asked with a hopeful smile

"Yeah," Alice assured "Just let me move,"

Alice slowly stood on the roof and balanced herself so that she wouldn't fall or slip. The blonde slowly slid her way to the edge of the garage roof and jumped off. Alice looked back up and smiled at the three teenagers looking down at her. Alice put her hand in her jacket pockets and headed off down the street.

After a couple of hours and several games, Alice and Rain tried to get another game in before having to go home that night. Alice was sitting by the score machine while Jill and Rain sat in front of it.

"Come on guys," Rain called "Let's bowl, I have to be home in a few minutes,"

"Same," Alice agreed "Who is going first this round?"

"Jill," Rain announced

"Let me get another ball," Jill stated and got up from her seat

Alice pulled out her own phone and started looking at the posts on Twitter. Rain watched her girlfriend go get a ball before looking at her phone. After looking through some things Rain said "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Alice asked, looking away from her phone

"Jane is spreading another rumor," Rain grinned, looking up from her phone

"Oh," Alice smiled and leaned forward with her head in her palms "What is it this time?"

Alice was no longer bothered by the rumors that were spread about her. She was rather amused by them and was constantly told when a new rumor came out. Most of the time it wouldn't make any damn sense and Alice was hoping that it would stay that way.

"You had sex with Luther, Spencer, and basically everyone who hates you so that you could get your 'fix',"

"Not bad," Alice nodded and leaned back "That actually makes sense this time,"

"That's what I thought," Rain commented with a frown "She's getting smarter,"

"Oh well," Alice shrugged "Bitch can lie but only I know the truth,"

"Carlos will be livid," Jill said, walking pass the two women

"Of course he will," Alice commented

Rain nodded slowly before watching Jill. The raven haired woman stood with the ball against her chest as she stared at the bowling pins. Alice looked at her watch then back at Jill several times before Rain spoke up.

"Jill, roll the ball already," Rain whined "Unless you're going to knock them down with your brain power,"

Jill rolled her eyes at Rain "Give me a minute,"

"She always does this at the beginning of a game," Alice groaned, knowing what was going to happen next

Jill finally rolled the ball down the lane and unsurprisingly got a strike.

"Cheater," Rain huffed

"How do you do that?" Alice asked

"Skill," Jill cheered and took her seat at the score machine "Alice you're next,"

The blonde stood up and grabbed the bowling ball on the seat next to her. It was the perfect weight. Alice looked at the pins and positioned herself in front of the first pin. The blonde took a step then rolled the ball off her fingers. Alice watched the ball intently and cheered when she got half of the pins down.

"Again Alice," Jill ordered

Alice groaned and got her ball from the ball returner. The blonde took in a deep breath and rolled the ball again. Alice got half of the pins down again and just shrugged. The blonde walked to Jill's side and looked at her score. She was in second place.

"Your turn babe," Jill called

Alice looked at Rain as she passed. The Hispanic woman was holding a laser yellow ball with green stripes.

"Is that one of those light weight balls?" Alice asked Jill

Jill looked at Rain then nodded "She said she wanted to try it,"

"And you let her?" Alice gasped

"What's the worst that can happen?" Jill said with furrowed brows

Rain ran up to the lane and threw her arm out. The ball, being too light for her to handle, flew off her fingers and disappeared into the ceiling of the building. Jill cupped her hands over her mouth while Alice dropped her head. Rain spun around and looked at Alice and Jill with a shocked expression.

"I had no idea that was going to happen," Rain chuckled

"Rain," Jill hissed then started laughing

"Ma'am," A deep voice asked

"I know I know," Rain said and walked toward the man "Come with me etcetera etcetera,"

"I'm going to have to bail since Rain got in trouble," Alice said to Jill as they followed Rain and the manager

"Sure," Jill smiled "See you tomorrow,"

Alice waved at Jill before sneaking away from her friends and leaving the bowling alley. The night was colder than before and Alice zipped up her jacket. The blonde jogged the way home to keep her body heat up. Hopefully, her uncle and neighbors were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do now own Resident Evil

Sorry for the delay, I have been very busy. Therefore I have made this chapter a bit longer than the others-a bit!

A minor change has been made. Apparently I spelt Bennett wrong so as you see I am using two 'T's' at the end. I haven't really put every character in yet so just bear with me ok?

Enjoy!

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire quickly cleaned her room as she got her things ready for school. The redhead had woken up early to the wonderful yet cliché smell of bacon and eggs filling the house. Claire was happy that Chris was getting to spend more time with her and K-mart since his return from S.T.A.R.S operation. Claire had spent a majority of her teen hood making breakfast and making sure she and K-mart got to school on time. She was more than happy to let Chris take that role and slip into her place with K-mart. But inside Claire did miss being in charge. Claire finished getting herself together and started putting her cleaned tools in her tool box. The redhead finished her task quickly before shutting the box and jogging out of her room. Claire knew that she had a full ten minutes before having to get to the bus stop. She'd have three minutes in the garage and seven minutes to eat-it was the perfect amount of time. Claire went to her sister's door and knocked.

"Are you awake?" Claire asked

"Yes," K-mart called "I'll be done in a few minutes,"

Claire nodded, happy with the answer, and went to the stairs. The redhead smiled as she heard Chris muttered about the way his pancakes were looking.

"Ready for school," Chris asked, looking over his shoulder

"Yeah," Claire said and set her tools on the table with a dull thud

"Claire Redfield, get your dirty tool box off the kitchen table," Chris ordered

"It isn't dirty," Claire replied with mock hurt

"Claire," Chris warned "Get them off,"

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled "Alright, alright, I'm moving 'em,"

"There's some room for it in the garage," Chris informed

"Ok," Claire sighed

The redhead picked up her tool box and started toward the kitchen door. She didn't understand why her tools were no longer allowed on the kitchen table. Chris, their father, and Claire used to fix car parts on that very table. Claire closed the front door quietly and headed to the garage. The redhead wasn't too happy about leaving the old garage of her old house. The memories she left behind were still fresh in her mind but were no longer tangible. The only things she had to remind her of her father were her tools and love of cars-it would never be enough. Claire pushed in the code for the garage and waited as the door lifted up. Claire ducked under the rising door and walked toward the back of the garage. Since Chris's car was outside, Claire had been able to look around the garage and see how Chris had set the small space up. The left wall was covered with several cleaning and gardening tools that they used and above them were rims of different styles. The back wall was dedicated to all their hand-held and battery operated tools for cars. On the right wall were tires, all tires, some burnt and others brand new. Claire saw a spot for her tool box on the back wall underneath the Redfield collection of saws. The redhead carefully set her tool box down and slid it into place.

"Claire breakfast!" Chris shouted

"Coming," Claire called and hurried out of the garage

~_Later that early morning_~

Claire and K-mart walked toward the bus stop in a slow pace. Claire was not looking forward to going to school today. With all the information Jane had told her about Alice and the other students made her rethink going to the public school. Claire spotted Alice and Milla at the stop with Ada and Angie. Ada had an arm around Angie's shoulder as they talked to the twins.

"Remember what I said?" Claire asked K-mart as they walked closer to the bus stop

K-mart nodded "Don't talk, hang, or be seen with Alice,"

"Good," Claire sighed

Ada and Angie started leaving the bus stop while Alice and Milla just waited with each other.

"Hey," Milla grinned as she walked up to K-mart

"Hi Milla," K-mart smiled and hugged Milla

Alice smiled lightly but didn't say anything. Claire eyed the blonde with suspicion. Why was Alice all quiet all of a sudden?

"What's up?" Claire said with a smile

"Counting the seconds before Alice kills the guys over there," Milla informed, pointing at a group of three guys across the street

"How many seconds have you counted?" K-mart asked

"Like seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four-" Mill counted

"We get it," Alice interrupted "Just stop counting out loud,"

Milla shrugged but obeyed willingly as she bobbed her head to the seconds passing by. Claire looked across the street at the boys, but none of their movements seemed to stand out as bad.

"Who are they?" Claire asked

Milla frowned "Bennet, Kim Young, and I think the other man is Steve or something. They're not good people,"

"What do they do?" Claire asked

"Nothing good," Alice piped up

Claire narrowed her eyes at Alice, her face was composed. _Damn woman, show some emotion_, Claire thought.

"Maybe you should go over and teach them a lesson," K-mart suggestive to Alice

The redhead nudged K-mart, who in haled sharply. Claire was not going to let K-mart say a word to Alice. Even if she had to used violence.

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice's light mood dropped immediately as she looked across the street again. Bennett and Kim Young were still talking to their weed contact, not even daring to look in her direction. Alice looked down at her sister the K-mart and Claire, who were also looking in that direction. Alice didn't need any more problems than the ones she had.

"Stay here Milla," Alice ordered as she started across the street

Kim was the first to notice her and his face paled. He ran over to her, meeting her in the middle of the street. When Alice didn't stop walking, Kim followed closely behind her.

"I tried to stop him," Kim assured "But he wouldn't listen to me,"

"Relax Young," Alice said calmly

Bennett and their weed contact looked at her once she joined them. Bennett offered a fake cheery smile while their contact grinned at her. Alice raised an eyebrow at them and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" Alice questioned "You both know better than to do this here,"

"Bennett here tells me you need a full package," The contact informed and touched his left pocket "I am here to provide it,"

"You know I don't want her to see that," Alice hissed, glaring at the man

"Your sister won't even know," He assured, his face turning serious

"She will if you show up here," Alice hissed "She already knows who you are,"

"Then it's a good thing that this is a once in a life time act," He replied

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. He wasn't going to go away as easily as she thought. The blonde fought the urge not to look around and simply lifted her chin slightly. Alice caved and took her role as the loyal drug buyer.

"It's a hundred percent pure?" Alice asked

The man smiled slyly "One hundred per-fucking-cent,"

Alice nodded slowly "Send it to Carlos, he'll have the money for it,"

"Alright boss," The man said and turned to leave but paused when Alice grabbed his wrist

"If I ever see you here again I will rip your balls of and shoved then down your throat," Alice threatened

The man turned around, his sly smile still on his face "I know how much you would enjoy that,"

"Make sure you deliver my supply," Bennett interrupted

The contact looked at Bennett while his smile dropped "I will. I'm not a crooked dealer,"

Alice let go of the man and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at Bennett, who raised an eyebrow. Alice was getting ready to beat the shit out of Bennett for bringing their private exchanges to such a public place. She kept her cool and decided a few words would do until later.

"What?" He snapped

"How dare you even think about doing a job on my block," Alice hissed "How stupid are you huh?"

Bennett frowned then glared at Young, who was hiding behind Alice and was nearly forgotten to Alice.

"Kim said it would be the best thing for us," Bennett lied "All of us,"

"I did no such thing," Kim piped up "It was all Bennett's idea!"

"Shut up both of you," Alice demanded and pointed her finger at Bennet "Try some shit like that again Bennett. I swear it will be the end of you,"

Bennett rolled his eyes "Sure Alice,"

"Ask Carlos if you don't believe me," Alice said then went back to the bus stop.

"I told you so," Young murmured

"Wait 'til I get you alone Young," Bennett threatened

Alice rubbed her forehead as she joined Milla, K-mart, and Claire at the bus stop. She didn't want to have a discussion about her doing drugs with anyone. Alice especially didn't want Milla to find out.

"What did he want?" Milla hissed, looking pass Alice

"Bastard was trying to get his drugs here," Alice informed then shook her head

"That happens a lot here?" Claire asked, watching the blonde carefully

"No," Alice and Milla replied then Alice added "This is the first time it has ever happened,"

"You seem to have a…strong hold over them," Claire acknowledged

Alice's brows furrowed at Claire. _She's trying to figure out something_, Alice realized, _what would she know? _Then it clicked. Claire was hanging around Jane before she went home. And Jane was the gossip girl of the world. Alice made a mental note to scare the shit out of Jane at some point. _Goddamn you Jane Klenskii. _

"People know not to mess around in my part of the city," Alice said cooling

"Right," Claire drawled out

"That's so cool," K-mart said dreamily "You're like the Luke Skywalker of Raccoon City. Defeating the forces of evil,"

"Hey," Milla exclaimed and crossed her arms over her chest "What am I then? Chop liver?"

"You're her knight in shining armor," Alice teased

Milla rolled her eyes but smiled at her sister while K-mart blushed heavily and anywhere but the twins. Alice was positive that Claire was not going to be the easiest person to hang around.

~_Later that morning_~

Alice sat in the back of the auditorium as the chorus teacher tried to prepare several students for solos. Alice happily sat in the shadows, with her feet propped onto the chair in front of her own and her hands behind her head. The blonde had been closely watching Claire and Jane the entire time. She was not sure why Jane had taken such a liking to the redhead, when she practically tortured every person who came to the school. Alice's thoughts were momentarily interrupted when the auditorium door next to her opened and light footsteps walked into the room. The blonde was not interested to know who it was until a familiar figure walked up to her and looked down at her.

"Hey Alice," Luther smiled

"Hey Lu," Alice said then her brows furrowed "This isn't your class,"

Luther chuckled "Your point is?"

Alice shook her head, a small smile on her face, as she put her arms down at her sides. Luther took that as a sign to sit, and took the seat next to Alice. The two were good friend and had a lot in common with each other, but in the eyes of others they were mere frienemies. Neither of them decided to break out of their labeled relationship and often played into it. Both of them would get suspensions and detentions for fighting one another or spray painting nasty things on the others locker. Alice was rather glad her normal appearance and friendships were covered by her title.

Luther got bored of the silence and decided to look around. The dark skinned man looked at Alice, who has been staring in the same direction for a few minutes. Luther followed Alice's stare to Jane and Claire. Luther grinned mischievously and nudged Alice.

"Jealous, are we?" Luther teased

"No," Alice assured "Just curious,"

"Why?" Luther asked, all traces of teasing disappeared

"Jane is not the type of person to freely welcome people," Alice informed "Why the sudden change?"

"Maybe she likes Claire," Luther suggested "She looks very _fine_,"

Alice scoffed "More like the information she can get from Claire,"

"You're worried," Luther acknowledged

"You can call it that," Alice mumbled, looking at the chorus teacher's head

"Who exactly are you worrying about?" Luther mused "You or her?"

Alice rolled her eyes and glanced at the teenager "What are you, my inner conscious?"

"More like outer conscious," Luther corrected

"So why are you here?' Alice asked

"Do I need a reason?" Luther questioned with mock hurt

"Always," Alice smiled

"I'm thinking about throwing a party this weekend," Luther informed and looked at Alice "You in?"

Alice smirked and looked at the dark skinned man "I thought it was clear that Carlos doesn't want me hanging out with you?"

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Luther asked seductively

Alice rolled her eyes "Where is it taking place and what time?"

"It'll be at my house," Crystal grinned "Ten sharp, tomorrow night. Don't leave me hanging,"

With that Luther got up and walked away. Alice watched her friend leave the auditorium and chuckled. If Luther was throwing a party, Alice was surely going to be there. There was never a party that Luther threw that Alice had not, as her peers say, crashed. Alice looked back at Claire and Jane. The two girls were looking at her. Jane was giving her a hateful stare while Claire was sporting an un-trusting look.

"Alright everyone," The teacher boomed "Let's go over the songs again,"

Alice groaned but picked up her song book anyway. She opened it up to the proper pages and waited for the teacher to begin. Alice was positive that Claire's new relationship was Jane would be Claire and her own downfall.

~_Later on that school day~_

Claire's POV:

Claire sat at a round table in the near center of the cafeteria with Jane as they waited for Jane's friend. The redhead noticed K-mart and her friends sitting at a separate table from Alice's. K-mart was frowning as she spoke while Milla, Becky, and Angie listened to her intently. Claire wondered what they were discussing. Jane was holding Claire's hands in her own and hopping around happily. The redhead wondered why Jane was so excited about her meeting the others. It wasn't like it was something important.

"I promise you will love them," Jane said for the millionth time "Especially, Leon and Betty,"

"You hang out with Betty too?" Claire asked

Jane nodded "Betty is a very sweet girl. We're trying to save her from Alice and her friend's bad influence.

Betty walked over to the table with her tray of food with Spencer and a dirty blonde haired man and the boy from chorus-who Jane informed was Luther West. They walked over to them and Jane quickly let go of Claire to make hand gestures as she spoke.

"Betty, Leon, Spencer, and Luther," Jane began "Meet Claire Redfield,"

Luther smiled "Hey there,"

Leon looked at Claire and offered a wink with a small smile "Hello,"

Claire smiled at them.

"We've met," Spencer mumbled as he sat and started eating

Betty, who still hadn't sat down, smiled at Claire "We've met. How are you?"

Claire nodded "Doing good, how are you?"

Betty nodded then looked at Jane "I'll see you guys later,"

"You aren't sitting?" Jane asked, sounding angry

Betty shook her head and smirked "L.J. said I should sit outside. See ya,"

Betty hurried away from the table and went to Alice's table, which just happened to be a few tables away in plain view. Betty patted Alice's back then Carlos's. The two turned around with smiles on their faces. Alice's smile dropped as she looked over to her sister's table while Carlos's smile widened and he nodded like crazy. Betty hurried away while Alice and Carlos got back to their lunch. _Weird, _Claire thought but didn't worry too much about it.

"What was that about?" Jane asked

Claire shrugged "Maybe something about school,"

Spencer snorted and started laughing uncontrollably while Leon looked unfazed and Luther chuckled.

"What?" Claire asked

"Alice barely talks about school," Leon informed "Anything she is told is most likely unrelated to school,"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted loudly

Right on que, several students stood up and started throwing food around. _Not what I expected_, Claire thought as she ducked out of the way of a flying sub.

"Under the table," Jane demanded as she grabbed Claire and fell back

* * *

Yeah I know just awful. Sorry about the cliffhanger

But leave a review anyway, it motivates me.


	6. Chapter 6

As much as I would love to sit here and have a long, one-sided conversation with you readers, I will not. Because I am tired, so I will shut up.

So here is High School chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Alice, Carlos, Jane, Claire, L.J., Luther, Leon, Spencer, and Ada sat in the main office covered in food from the food fight. The nine of them were brought into the office shortly after the fight was brought under control. Alice was the first to be dragged out of the cafeteria with Carlos and Luther on her trail. The blonde took the time she had in the office to pick most of the drying food from her hair and clothing. When the fight started it happened in slow motion since Alice was still high, but as it continued it sped up. The blonde and her boyfriend had been close to dodging almost everything thrown at them until Luther had snuck up behind them with food. Luther sat diagonally from Alice on her left with a smug grin on his face while he watched Alice. Carlos sat across from Alice with a loving smile. Jane and Claire sat as far away from her on the same bench. Jane was cleaning the redhead the way a mother would clean her child. Alice was amazed by the treatment and was shocked when Claire didn't object. Spencer simply played with the food stains on his pants while Leon ogled Ada from the corner of his eyes. Ada, who shuffled a bit closer to Luther, had her eyes closed but her fingers tapped the wooden bench in the space between her and Leon.

Alice got back to cleaning herself and focused on cleaning her jeans. The door to the office opened and Louis walked in. The pale teenager looked sober to Alice. His eyes were no longer wide and his face was stoic and his body was relaxed instead of tense with paranoia. Alice nearly forgot what Louis looked like when he was sober enough to identify himself and where he was.

"Hey Louis," Alice said, not even looking away from her ruined jeans

Louis simply grunted, making Alice smile. The man usually ignored her, she was happy the teenager had finally decided to acknowledge her again.

"I need the keys to the shower," Louis said "I reek of human odor and sweat,"

"See that's what happens when you don't wash that ass," Luther smirked then rapped "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wash that ass,"

Louis didn't pay any attention to Luther as Cain handed him a pass for the shower. Louis walked out of the main office with his stink not too far behind him. Alice remembered a time she would join in with the jokes and wrinkle her nose when Louis walked by. Now she was indifferent to it. No one really knew Louis like she did and it stayed that way for as long as Louis and Alice could remember. The teenager had a hard time at home and his stink was only from running to the woods for months at a time for safety. Alice and Louis never truly showed or acted on how they felt toward each other. But Louis knew Alice cared-whether she showed it or not.

"When was the last time that loser washed?" Spencer asked

"Four years ago," Leon joked

Alice rolled her eyes and balled up her fists. The blonde was not going to pick a fight when the principle was so close and weird ass Cain was right over her shoulder. Carlos frowned while Luther snickered and shook his head at the joke. Alice narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned man and made a mental note to injury him at his party.

"Alice," Wesker called

Alice nearly froze but managed to get up and walk up to the door. The blonde stopped walking when she was in front of the opened door. She was waiting for the man to call one of the other students in. When he didn't, Alice spoke up "Yes?"

"Close the door and have a seat," Wesker demanded

Alice did as she was told and closed the door before taking a seat directly across from Wesker. Her curiosity was at an all-time high at the moment. But she didn't let it affect her thinking.

"I have heard about your performance in your combat courses," Wesker began with a small smile "And I have an offer for you,"

_This isn't about the food fight, _Alice realized and nearly asked. "Alright," Alice said cautiously

Wesker reached under the desk and produced a tan folder with 'Abernathy' stamped on it. Alice noticed how new the folder and the stamp looked. The blonde wondered what Wesker had needed to make a new folder for her for. Unless it was a new recorded for her infamous 'crimes' against the school and those inside it. Wesker noticed Alice eyeing the folder and cleared his throat

"Inside is a few pamphlets for the Navy, Marines, Reserves, so on and so forth," Wesker informed "I think it would be good for you to sign up,"

Wesker slid the folder over to Alice, who stopped the folder before it could fall onto the floor. Alice looked at Wesker before dropping her eyes back to the folder, which was now under her hand. The blonde took the folder off the desk and opened the folder. There were numerous pamphlets for numerous things. Alice closed the folder and looked up at the principle.

"They have already heard of you and welcome you with open arms," Wesker continued

Alice asked hesitantly "Why did you pick me?" _He can't hate me that much._

Alice narrowed her eyes when she saw Wesker's signature smirk fall onto his lips "You are amazing at hand to hand combat. So was your father. You could be of use,"

"Oh so I am useless then?" Alice asked angrily

Wesker's smirk fell "I never said you were,"

"You just said I could be of use," Alice retorted "Why should I even go?"

"As you know there is a war going on-as quietly as it is kept. We're falling short on soldiers and soon there is going to be a draft-" Wesker started

"They can't draft girls," Alice interrupted

"Yes they can. They have been for years," Wesker objected "I know you aren't dating a girl, you may never date one, but you should sign up. If not for fear of the draft, or to help your country, do it for Milla. Because one of you will be drafted when the time comes,"

"One person won't make a difference," Alice said "They may need to draft more people than you think,"

"True," Wesker nodded "But with each volunteer that number is lessened,"

"And what if we can't decrease the number?" Alice questioned

"I am talking to our best about it also. They would be more than willing to go," Wesker assured

"What about the whole food fight?" Alice remembered "You are going to question me about that right?"

"I am willing to give you a free pass on this one unacceptable behavior," Wesker said in a bored tone

Alice's eyebrows shot to her hair line. She couldn't believe the words coming out of the man's mouth. She had never been freed from trouble confrontations. If anything she the number one suspect and had to tied down to a chair so that she wouldn't run away when the opportunity presented itself. Alice slowly stood and started taking baby steps toward the door.

"So that's it?" Alice asked carefully "I can just waltz out that door right now without any questions?"

"Yes Miss. Abernathy," Wesker assured "Take your leave anytime,"

Alice grinned "You aren't so bad after all,"

Wesker rolled his eyes while Alice opened the door and walked out of the office. Everyone looked up at her with curious looks. Alice walked up to them and stopped when she was in front of Claire and Jane.

"So?" Carlos began

"What happened?" Rain asked

Alice's brows furrowed as she pointed at the Hispanic woman "What are you doing here?"

"Food fight," Rain informed dryly

"But you don't even have seventh period lunch," Alice pointed out

Rain shrugged "They just assumed I pulled it off anyway,"

Alice nodded "Well good luck with that,"

"You're walking off?" Luther asked in astonishment

Alice nodded "Wesker is letting me go,"

"What?" Jane exclaimed

"Kennedy, Klenskii, Ocampo, Oliveria, Parks, Redfield, Wayne, West, and Wong," Wesker called "Get in here,"

Jane shot up and marched into the man's office. Alice watched the brunette charge into the room and she smirked. Jane would do anything to get Alice in trouble.

"You let her go?" Jane erupted

"Is there a problem with that?" Wesker asked in a challenging tone

Alice chuckled while everyone walked to the principal's office.

"Get in there Olivera," Alice teased and smacked her boyfriend's ass

Carlos shot Alice a small glare while she smiled innocently at him.

"I'll get you back for that," Carlos swore

Alice winked at him before leaving the main office. She hoped her friends and Claire didn't get into any trouble. Though she was sure one of them would.

* * *

Claire's POV:

Later that day Claire walked onto the bus. The redhead searched for her sister on the bus and smiled when she spotted the younger Redfield in a three-seater with Milla. The two looked to be in a serious discussion. Claire quietly got into the seat next to K-mart and tuned into the conversation.

"I'm worried," Milla admitted

"Why?" K-mart asked

"Alice," Milla replied "She's been quiet all afternoon. It isn't like her,"

"Maybe she is thinking over the food fight," Claire joined in

Milla shook her head "When she gets in trouble she does the opposite. She'll get loud and start acting like she's going to do something,"

Claire puckered her lips in thought before turning to look at the back of the bus. Alice sat next to Carlos today, the two holding hands and talking quietly. The blonde looked distant while the dark haired man looked at her intensely. Carlos gripped Alice's chin and turned her head so that he could look in her eyes. Alice nodded and Carlos closed the distance between them. The kiss looked passionate but only served to tugged at Claire's chest. Claire rolled her eyes and turned away. All their affection was making her sick. The redhead was never one to hate a couple for their public display of affection; yet here she was. _Not my fault, _Claire thought, _they have been all over each other all day. It gets annoying. _A buzzing in her left pocket interrupted Claire's thought process. The redhead dug out her phone and was surprised Jane had sent her a text so soon.

From Jane: _Hey! Want to meet me at Frank's pizza place after school? My treat :D_

Claire smiled at the message and quickly replied.

From Claire: _Great! I'll see you there._

From Jane: _Cool. ; ) see you there _

Claire chuckled and put her phone back into her pocket. She was happy to have such a good, clean friend at the school.

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde turned off all her electronic devices once she got home. She locked herself in her room and pulled the curtains over her window. Alice set her backpack on the window seat and dug out the folder Wesker had given her. The blonde walked over to her bed and sat on it as she examined the folder cover. Alice opened it and started looking over the pamphlets in the folder. She pulled out the one for the Marines first and examined it. Alice skimmed the pamphlet but examined the list of things she could do as a Marine. The blonde wanted to follow in her fathers-hell her _family's _footsteps and become a hardcore Marine. She didn't want to end up like her drug addict cousins, living on the street and doing anything to get her fix. This was a decision that would change her life for better or worse. Alice wanted to be like her father but she didn't want to be torn away from her family like he was. She wanted to be able to look after Milla and see her mother and uncle. But she didn't want to be selfish and run from something that could affect her family just as well. The blonde ran a hand through her hair. She knew if she did decide to do it, she would have to take a drug test. Alice knew, hands down, she would fail it. The blonde was constantly pumping drugs into her system to stay sane. It wasn't like she didn't want to change because Alice wanted to change but she wasn't sure if she could handle it. The drugs kept her thoughts at bay and kept her levelheaded. She hadn't been able to let herself feel or think about thinks clearly since her dad died-Alice simply avoided them. Going into the military meant giving up everything. The blonde wasn't sure if she was going to be able to do though she had a strong urge to do so. Alice groaned and ran hands through her hair. This was too much thinking for her little mind. She wasn't even sober enough to make all her thoughts come together for the proper decision making to take place. Alice turned on her phone and dialed Rain's number.

"_Hello?"_ Rain asked

"Hey Rain," Alice said "Are you busy?"

"_Uh not really_," Rain said

Alice could hear Jill complaining about her girlfriend's comment and smiled "I can't just let you hang with Jill,"

"_You sound like you need help," _Rain said _"Talk to me,"_

_ "_I was hoping we could meet up," Alice suggested hopefully

"_Jill and I will be at Frank's pizza place,_" Rain assured and then the line went dead

Alice ended the call on her end before getting up to meet Rain and Jill. The blonde nearly forgot the folder in her haste to exiting her stifling room.

* * *

Yeah I know there are probably a million mistakes and such but I tried. Leave a review anyway kk?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Sorry for the delay people.

* * *

Claire's POV:

Chris dropped Claire off at the front of Frank's pizza place. The redhead begged her brother for fifteen minutes to take her to the pizza place and begged the whole way there so that she could hang out late. The older Redfield eventually caved, feeling the need to let Claire be a teenager for a bit.

"Thanks Chris," Claire smiled and grabbed her jacket

"No problem," Chris smiled "Don't hesitate to call me if you need something or if something goes wrong,"

"Alright," Claire assured and closed the car door

Claire walked into the pizza restaurant and studied the interior. The walls were a velvet red color with white strips on it and pictures of people and buildings. The redhead liked the green and red checkered tables with the name 'Frank' on them, matching the red and green checkering on the floor. The tables along the walls of the building had booths with red cushions on them with dark colored wood. Claire looked around for Jane but spotted Jill and Rain at a table, sitting side by side. Jill met Claire's gaze and smiled warmly before waving. Rain, who followed her girlfriend's gaze, grinned at Claire. The redhead smiled at Jill before going back to look for Jane. On her right, Jane sat up in her booth and waved Claire over. Claire smiled and hurried over to the brunette. Jane looked the same as she did at school. Only she wore a green One Direction t-shirt and her hair was in a tight, high ponytail. The redhead had to admit the girl did look cute.

"Hey," Claire greeted when she was in earshot

"I didn't think you would show," Jane joked

"I had to convince my brother I wasn't going to rob a bank on my night out," Claire sighed and slid into the booth opposite of Jane

"You can stay out all night?" Jane asked happily

Claire nodded "Yes I can,"

Claire set her jacket aside and began asking Jane what type of food they served here when the door opened the familiar bell rung from above the door. The redhead thought nothing of it until Jane's face turned from a smile to a scowl.

"Great," Jane groaned

"What?" Claire asked "Who walked in?"

Jane motioned in the direction to the left of Claire. The redhead looked in the direction and checked out that area of the restaurant. Alice had entered the small restaurant and was making her way toward Jill and Rain. The blonde changed out of her dark colored jeans and t-shirt to a grey t-shirt and faded blue jeans. The casual look fit her nicely. _What the hell? Do you know what you are thinking_, Claire thought.

"I thought she hated pizza," Jane hissed

"I didn't think she'd come here," Claire murmured

"We can go if you want," Jane offered excitedly

Claire shook her head and faced Jane "I am not leaving just because she is here,"

Claire looked behind her to her left and met Alice's blue-green eyes. Claire waited for Alice look away the minute their eyes met, but the blonde held her gaze. Alice, apparently, was not afraid of Claire whatsoever.

"Claire?" Jane called

"I'm not letting her win," Claire said to Jane

Jane sighed "I'll be right back,"

Jane stepped in front of Claire for a second, breaking the staring contest. Claire glared at her friend's back before focusing it at Alice. The blonde had turned away from Claire and was talking to Rain and Jill. The redhead huffed in frustration and turned around in the booth. She was a bit disappointed that Alice's attention was no longer on her. The redhead wanted Alice to be the enemy she was depicted as. She wanted Alice to be someone that she could easily hate. But the blonde was making it hard. Alice never did anything to upset Claire and had only been a kind and harmless person to K-mart. The redhead was starting to wonder what Jane had against Alice that made her hate the blonde so much when Jane came back to the table. The brunette slid an already open can of soda in front of Claire before sliding into the booth Claire was in. The redhead shifted toward the window to make room for Jane. The redhead put her hand on the can and studied it carefully. The top of the can looked to be newly washed.

"To make sure you won't starve to death before our pizza arrives," Jane smiled

Claire mumbled her thanks and took a sip of the opened soda. It tasted great but there was a bit of a smooth taste to it. The redhead noticed the lack of burn the soda gave as it ran down her throat and into her stomach.

"What type of soda is this?" Claire asked

Jane finished sipping her soda and winked "My friend made it. It's her own brand of…Sprite, shall we say,"

Claire nodded "Cool,"

Claire took another sip of the drink, missing the devious smirk Jane gave her before asking about the redhead's personal life. Claire happily replied and kindly asked Jane the same questions she was given. Jane was explaining her most recent time at the beach with her family when she stopped.

"I have a wicked idea," Jane exclaimed out of nowhere

Claire stared at Jane with a perplexed look "What is it?"

"You'll see," Jane assured and called over a waitress

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice explained her dilemma to Jill and Rain after her staring contest with Claire. The blonde showed her friends the folder Wesker had given her. Jill had looked over everything in the folder and listened intently as Alice presented her thoughts to them. Rain, on the other hand, had half listened and ordered pizza while Jill looked at the pamphlets in silence. Alice wasn't offended in the slightest by the Hispanic woman's behavior. Rain, though only half paying attention to everything taking place, would give her most honest opinion and the best advice she could give. The three of them let the conversation rest as they began to eat their pizza. They instead joked and discussed school topics with a bit of gossiping. After they ran out of other things to say, they fell silent; waiting for one of them to bring up the previously dropped conversation.

"Have you thought about it?" Jill asked, taking a bite of her slice of pizza "The military thing,"

Alice nodded and set her half eaten slice of pizza down "I would have to take a drug test; I definitely would have to,"

Rain snorted "You would fail it,"

"Gee thanks," Alice hissed

"You would only have to take it if you want to go right?" Jill asked

Alice nodded then Jill held out her hand to Alice "Well there you go,"

"There I go what?" Alice questioned

"You can just give yourself time to get all the drugs out of your system and you can go," Jill suggested

"Yeah," Rain agreed "Drink water, run, take a shit and piss every half hour everyday,"

"Rain," Jill scowled "This is serious,"

"And I'm helping," Rain remarked then looked at Alice "Look, I am happy for you, no matter what you choose. But you do realize this whole military thing-"

"Is the best thing for me," Alice interrupted and waved her hand "I know. And I am willing to make a change for the better,"

"I was going to say effect your life but that works too," Rain mumbled

"But do you think you can go through with it?" Jill interrogated

"I don't know," Alice replied honestly "But how can I know if I don't try?"

"You have to be sure you want to go to the military," Jill said "This isn't a game. Even decision is a major decision,"

Alice nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak when a woman walked over to them with a pizza. The blonde looked at the pizza pie. It looked like an extra cheese pizza with a red colored liquid all over it. Alice looked up at the waitress, who held out a note to her.

"We didn't order another pizza," Jill insisted

"Yeah you didn't," The woman agreed with a Southern accent "But your friends at table eleven sent it over for you. And this note," The woman pulled a note from her apron and handed it to Alice

Jill started to protest but the woman walked away, much to Jill's annoyance. Jill leaned back in her seat, defeated, while Rain nodded her head at Alice, who had yet to open the folded note in her hand.

"What's that?" Rain asked

Alice shrugged and unfolded the note "It says 'Hey girls. We felt bad about everything and how much trouble you were put through because of the food fight. Here's some pizza to make up for it. Love, Claire and Jane,'"

"Is she delusional?" Rain asked

"You guys started the food fight?" Jill asked, unimpressed

"No. I was let go, free of charge and Rain was brought in as a suspect," Alice corrected

"And I was let go, free of charge;" Rain added "We never got in any trouble with it or anything,"

Jill looked at the pizza perplexedly while Alice looked in the direction of Claire and Jane. They two were sitting next to each other, looking her way. _They're planning_, Alice thought, _But what?_ Their faces didn't portray anything about the pizza. Alice could only see hate in Jane's face and a blank expression on Claire's.

"You think we should eat it?" Jill asked

Alice looked away from the brunette and redhead to look at Jill, who smacked the hand Rain used to take a slice of the new pizza.

"Nah," Alice sighed and picked up her folder "Let's go somewhere,"

"Oh yay a field trip," Rain muttered and slid out of the booth, her hand outstretched for Jill

"Let's go to Carlos's," Jill suggested, taking Rain's hand

"Speaking of him," Rain piped up "Did you talk to him about it?"

Alice shook her head "I'll tell him tomorrow night,"

The three of them got silent as they came close to the door. Jane was closely watching them while Claire was focusing on her soda can.

*_The next day*_

Claire's POV:

Claire woke to the sound of knocking on her door. The redhead groaned and rolled onto her belly. She had gotten home a few hours ago and was not ready to start her day yet. The endless games and questions thrown at her by Jane and her friends wore the redhead out.

"Leave me alone," Claire grumbled

"Claire, let me in," Chris called from the other side of the door

"No," Claire said

"I'll give you two minutes," Chris declared sounding amused

Claire sighed heavily and sat up in her bed. The redhead noticed a slight pain in her head and her hand to her forehead. The door opened, revealing a wakeful Chris. The redhead wasn't surprised her brother was up so early.

"What's wrong?" Chris frowned

"Nothing," Claire lied with a small smile

The older Redfield narrowed his eyes before sighing and letting the subject slide.

"Have fun yesterday?" Chris asked, stepping into the room

Claire nodded "Much fun,"

Chris nodded and crossed his arms over his chest "That's good,"

"Yeah," Claire said "So why did you wake me up so early?"

"Oh right, you need to get up and take a shower," Chris informed

"Why? Do I stink?" Claire questioned as she lifted her arm and sniffed her armpits

"Not that I can smell," Chris assured "We are going to have breakfast with the Abernathy's,"

"We are?" Claire asked

"Yes we are," Chris smirked "Now get ready; we're leaving in a few,"

"Aye Aye," Claire yawned and got out of the bed

Claire followed K-mart and Chris to the front door. The redhead wanted to run away from the house and bury herself in her bed. Her headache wasn't getting any better. Chris knocked and a few minutes later the door opened. Matt Abernathy opened the door with a welcoming smile.

"Hey," Matt said

"Hey man," Chris smiled and pulled the older man in for a manly hug

"Come on in," Matt implored "Breakfast is on the table and the girls will be down soon. Make yourselves at home,"

Claire wiped her feet off on the welcome mat before taking off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. The redhead followed K-mart into the kitchen and took the seat next to her while Chris sat at the end of the table. There was a plate of three waffles placed in front of every seat. There was a glass of milk next to every glass but one with a selection of peaches, apples, bananas, and pears. The table cloth was a nice green color. Milla walked into the kitchen and waved at K-mart.

"Morning," Milla said as she sat across from K-mart

"Hi," K-mart smiled widely

"Good morning," Chris and Claire said

Matt sat at the other end of the table. Claire guessed the one glass of water was for Alice. Alice walked into the kitchen dressed as if she had somewhere to go. The blonde grabbed her keys from a key shaped key holder.

"I'll be back by tomorrow," Alice called as she exited the kitchen

"Alice," Matt called

Alice walked back into the kitchen with a curious expression on her face.

"Yes?" Alice sighed

"Stay for breakfast," Matt smiled

"But I-"Alice began

"Come on Alice!" Milla pouted "Please,"

Alice rolled her eyes "Milla you are too old for that pout to work but I'll stay anyway,"

Alice sat at the table across from Claire. The blonde smiled and at each Redfield but her eyes lingered on Claire. The redhead could barely ignore the tingles she got from the look and gave Alice a glare. The blonde raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she blindly put syrup on her waffles.

"How was your day yesterday?" Matt began, speaking to Alice

Claire took that opportunity to tear her eyes away from Alice, who turned her head to look at her uncle. The redhead knew she didn't look weird or smell weird at all.

"It was interesting," Alice replied "How about everyone else here?"

"Same old same old," Matt muttered then frowned "I had loads of paper work, angry boss, office slut offering her stuff; how about you Mr. Chris?"

"The unusual," Chris said "I got to stay home, watch baseball games, and built a house of cards,"

"It was so much fun," K-mart grinned "I got to be partners with all my friends in math. Milla and I got to finish out science project. Angie and I got to…"

Claire zoned out while her sister rambled about her day. The redhead was more focused on Alice, who had returned to studying her. Claire was expecting the same blank stare but was allowed to read the look on Alice's face. The blonde wore an I-Know-What-You-Did look. Claire's brows furrowed in curiosity. She knew she didn't do anything wrong yesterday. Or so she thought. Alice's eyes tore away from Claire's to look at K-mart. Claire followed the blonde's line of sight, K-mart was nodded furiously-her story finally came to an end.

"What about you Milla?" Matt asked

Milla grunted in response while Claire was going through her mental dictionary for the proper adjective. The redhead was a bit fuzzy on what happened yesterday. She remembered pizza, talking to Jane, and playing some games with the brunette and a few of her friends.

"Claire?" Chris questioned

"It was good," Claire replied

They fell into comfortable silence as everyone began eating. A small portion of the meal was spent in silence and the major was idle chit-chat with some discussion about politics. Claire was impressed when Alice had engaged in the conversation concerning the military. The redhead thought someone like Alice wouldn't care about anything important. After breakfast, Alice and Chris and Claire got up to leave while Milla and K-mart started on the dishes.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked, following the three into the living room

"A friend's house a few blocks away," Alice informed

"We can take you," Chris offered "It is pissing rain out there and you could get sick if you're in it too long,"

Claire wanted to slap Chris. She couldn't get in a car with Alice. The blonde had to be as far away from her as possible. The redhead didn't want her building reputation ruined by one person.

"That would be nice," Alice smiled "Thank you,"

"Anytime," Chris assured "Let's get going girls. Go home K-mart,"

"I will," The blonde called from the kitchen

Claire followed her brother out the house, mentally preparing herself for the worst car ride of her life.

Claire snuck another glance at Alice, who was staring out the window. The redhead kept checking on the blonde since they got in the car. Claire couldn't help but want to keep Alice in her sight. She kept telling herself it was for the fear of getting hurt or robbed and refused to think of it as anything but.

"Here we are," Chris announced

"Thanks Chris," Alice grunted as she got out the car

"Anytime," Chris said before the door could close

Claire watched as Alice jogged toward a big, white house. The blonde knocked on the door. Claire hummed in suspicion when loony boy Louis opened the door. The redhead was trying to get a good look at the pale teenager until Chris started down the road again. Claire silently huffed in frustration before leaning back into her seat.

"I take it you two aren't friends," Chris piped up

"We aren't," Claire confirmed

"Why not," Chris questioned with amusement

"She's just so…," Claire trailed off

Claire didn't have anything bad to say about Alice besides the rumors she had been told. Alice was everything she wasn't supposed to be. That was confusing. The blonde had been going to the same school for a few years and everyone knew her. The only problem was Alice was not what she was pictured to be.

"She's just so what?" Chris interrogated

Claire huffed "Nothing,"

Chris chuckled "You don't like her but you don't have anything bad to say about her?"

Claire rolled eyes and ignored her brother.

"You like her?" Chris asked with a smirk

"No," Claire exclaimed

"Come on Claire," Chris grinned "You are mad because Alice is taken,"

"I am not!" Claire hollered

"Your secret is safe with me," Chris assured with a wink

Claire opened her mouth to tell Chris there was no secret when he stopped the car abruptly. Claire threw her arms out in front of her as her body jerked forward. The redhead looked at Chris with a death glare. The older Redfield offered Claire a sheepish smile. Claire's pent up anger was close to being unleashed on Chris.

"Sorry," Chris said "Squirrel,"

"Chris-" Claire growled

"Hey look Jane's house," Chris smiled and pointed to his right "Looks like I'll see you later Claire,"

"Whatever," Claire hissed and got out the car

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice walked up to the West residence and looked around the large area. The lawn was covered in random object, which she guessed belonged inside the house or in the missing trashcans, and the dancing people. The inside of the house flashed different colors and you could see the people having fun inside. Alice didn't know whether to grin or frown. She used to love these kinds of parties-hell, she still did. But for her to get her health in check, she needed to avoid her usual dose of drugs. The blonde ran a hand through her hair as she stood at the end of the driveway. She wanted to turn back and go home for the sake of getting tempted into smoking or drinking. She also wanted to go inside, get shit face wasted and higher than ever. Alice couldn't do either of them. She knew better than to not show up at Luther's party. Alice shook her head clear of her thoughts and started toward the house.

"Let me go!" A drunk, yet familiar voice giggled

Alice looked toward the sidewalk and spotted someone dragging a very drunk Jane away from the house. The blonde shook her head at the brunette. Alice knew Jane's goody-goody appearance was an act. But this was way out of her environment as a partier. Jane was a stay at home, lets-go-play-truth-or-dare-in-your-basement-with-a lcohol type of girl. Why she decided to hit a big party was a mystery. Not that Alice cared enough to try and figure it out. The blonde continued her way to the house and entered the living room though the garage door. The living room was crowded with people and there were colorful lights spinning around the house. Alice looked around in shock. Luther had gone all out this time. The blonde barely saw the bald head of Luther in the crowd as she walked toward the back of the living room.

"Alice," Luther hollered and ran over to Alice "Baby lady, you made it to the par-tay,"

"Sup Lu," Alice grinned and gave the host a one arm hug

"Glad you could make it," Luther smirked

"Same," Alice stated as she looked around

The smell of alcohol and marijuana was so familiar, so friendly, and so tempting. The blonde shoved her hands in her pocket to stop from reaching out and grabbing something she shouldn't be. Luther noticed the action and nudged Alice with her free hand.

"Let loose," Luther encouraged, holding out his drink to Alice "No one's judging you,"

Alice accepted the cup with a bit of hesitation. She looked inside the cup and saw a blood red colored drink. The blonde wanted to bring the cup to her lips

"What's in it?" Alice asked

"Vodka, fruit punch, maybe some whiskey," Luther replied with a smug look "Why?"

"Luther," Alice began then sighed

She wanted to tell Luther about her dilemma but knew now was not the time or place for it. Alice instead shook her head and put a small smile on her face. The blonde handed Luther the drink back, which shocked the dark skinned man.

"I can't take _your_ drink," Alice chuckled "Besides I have to find Carlos. Have you seen him?"

Luther smiled widely, his shocked look long forgotten, as he pushed himself into Alice "He's upstairs. Maybe you could stay down here and dance with me,"

"I think you mean grind," Alice snickered and pushed Luther away "I'll go join my _boyfriend _upstairs,"

"Fine," Luther shrugged "But you are missing out,"

Alice chuckled at Luther before walking off to find the stairs. The blonde maneuvered her way through the crowd and walked up the stairs at a very slow pace. She hoped Carlos wasn't too far gone. Alice needed to get him away from the others so that they could have a conversation. The blonde made it to the second floor and looked for what Luther called 'the high room'. Alice was walking pass people on her way when she spotted Claire up against the wall with a bulky teen standing close to her. The blonde quickly walked over to them and grabbed the arm of the teenager then pulled him off Claire. He spun around with his signature glare in place. His glare quickly melted away and was replaced with worry.

"Alice," He shouted over the music "What are you doing?"

"Get lost," Alice growled

The teenager nodded and hurried off. Alice quickly took up the free space between her and Claire. The redhead had a large smile on her face and her head softly bopped to the music. Alice hoped the redhead was just putting on an act despite the heavy liquor coming off Claire.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked

"Partying, does it look like anything but?" Claire grinned

Alice mentally cursed when she smelt the liquor from Claire's mouth. The redhead was wasted and with no one to take her home.

"Lighten up," Claire shouted and raised a red plastic cup to her lips

Alice grabbed the cup from the redhead and looked inside. It was the same thing Luther had given her only a lighter color. Claire reached for her drink but Alice held it out of reach and put her arm on the redhead's shoulder.

"Who gave you this?" Alice asked worriedly

"Some guy," Claire informed "Give it back Alice,"

Alice cursed and set the drink on a nearby table then gripped both of Claire's shoulders. Claire, taking it as an invitation for a dance, put her hands on Alice's hips and waited for Alice to start moving.

"I have to get you home," Alice said

That wasn't the best choice of words. Claire's face turned from happy drunk to angry drunk. The redhead let of Alice's hips and stepped out of the hold on her.

"I not going anywhere with you," Claire hissed "I don't even like you!"

"Well too bad," Alice growled and grabbed the redhead's wrist

Alice started dragging Claire back to the main floor.

"Why do you even care?" Claire hissed

The blonde stopped walking and turned to face Claire. The redhead was out of it just like Alice was the first time she got drunk. Alice wanted to try and get the message through Claire's head that she was trying to help. The blonde decided to play dumb for Claire's sake.

"Who brought you here?" Alice questioned

"My friend Jane," Claire smirked

"Is she still here?" Alice asked

"I don't know," Claire said, her voice full of curiosity as she began to look around "She went somewhere a while ago,"

"Then she isn't a friend now is she?" Alice asked

The redhead shrugged before a smile appeared on her face. The blonde frowned; the message had obviously not been received. Alice huffed then began dragging Claire toward the back of the house. The redhead weakly struggled under Alice's hold on her wrist; she had to focus on keeping herself up and walking. The blonde had nearly made it to the kitchen when a man stepped before them, blocking their way.

"Move," Alice demanded

"How about leaving that pretty thing alone," A man growled stepping up to Alice

Alice glared at the man and held Claire behind her "I don't think so,"

"Well she doesn't seem to want to go with you," He said

"How about you mind your own damn business," Alice hissed

The man started threatening Alice when a loud boom echoed through the house and he stopped. He and Alice looked toward the front of the house, though people blocked their sight.

"Police," A voice hollered over the music

Alice cursed and started running for the back of the house. Claire barely caught up with Alice. The blonde headed toward the short fence on the back of the yard. Alice could hear the other teens cursing and shouting. The blonde spotted more cops entering the yard from the sides of the house. Alice jumped over the fence and turned to help Claire over it. The redhead clung heavily to Alice's arm as the blonde led them away from the house. The two ran toward the small forest by the suburban part of Raccoon City. Alice cursed every time Claire tripped and nearly fell into the group. The blonde could see the other teenagers and officers chasing them. Alice recognized one of the running teenagers as Tommy Hencer from the math club. The blonde cursed when Tommy out ran her, the boy could barely run three laps on the track field at school but he could out run her tonight. When she began to wonder why, Alice could then feel Claire struggling to keep up and it was making them loose their distance from the cops. The blonde looked back at Claire, who was running as she threw up whatever was in her body. Alice grunted but didn't stop to assist Claire. She dragged the redhead into the forest, clearing any leaves and branches out of her way for Claire's sake. Normally, Alice would be long gone and heading to her house. But since she had Claire, she needed a new technique. The blonde got them deeper into the forest. With her knowledge of the forest from previous run-ins with the cops-Alice had used short cuts to get the distance between the cops and her and Claire wide enough for her to pick up Claire. She had had enough of Claire slowing them down and they could not afford it.

"Stop," The officer shouted

Alice looked over her shoulder again. The officers were not as close but they would catch up in due time. Alice took a quick moment to examine the cops chasing them. They were fat and clearly struggling to keep up. There was no way they could keep up with her if she kept going on her mapped out route. Alice stopped walking to pick up Claire bridal style before running off again. The redhead wrapped her arms around Alice's neck before placing sloppy kisses on the blonde's face. Alice ignored the pleasure she got from the affection as she mapped out a route. Alice turned a corner and ran as fast as she could deeper into the forest. The blonde was certain the forest would end eventually and she couldn't have it. Alice made a left by a broken tree and came to a stop by the steep hill that followed. It was too dark to see the bottom of the hill. The blonde looked over her shoulder and spotted the two officers not too far behind her with their flashlights.

"A slide," Claire shouted excitedly

Alice shushed her before tightening her grip on Claire. The blonde slowly started to make her way down the hill. Claire pushed herself against Alice, causing the blonde to lose her footing and falling onto her back. Alice grunted but tried to get up despite the redhead in her arms. Claire, however, wanted to have more fun and rolled away from Alice. Alice grabbed at the drunken redhead, who rolled down the dark hill.

"Claire," Alice whispered hotly

The blonde got to her feet and chased after the rolling figure in the darkness. Alice got close to getting her hands on the redhead when Claire suddenly disappeared. The blonde could only hear the sound of rushing water, making her panic.

"Claire," Alice called worriedly

Alice took a step forward and her left leg was met by water. _Goddamn it, _Alice thought, _Claire's going to drown. _The blonde rushed into the water, walking around with her hands searching the water blindly. Alice spotted a body getting washed onto the land. The blonde started moving toward it until she heard several twigs snapping behind her. Alice cursed and sunk until she was covered by the water. The blonde kept her eyes closed as she counted to fifty. _Stay calm, _Alice thought, _just wait it out. _Alice briefly remembered the first time she hid from the cops in water. She was scared to death and Carlos had encouraged her to hide for just a bit longer. The two had successfully escaped the cops and were never that lucky again. After Alice got to fifty she stood up again. She ran a hand over her face before she started searching for the missing redhead again.

"Claire," Alice called

The blonde spotted the drunken teenager on the land, her eyes closed. Alice hurried over to Claire and flipped the redhead so that she was on her back. The blonde brought a shaking hand up to Claire's nose and felt the warmth of the redhead's breathing. Alice sighed in relief that the redhead was alive.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," Alice said to the unconscious redhead

* * *

Claire's POV:

The sun peeked through the curtains of the room Claire was in. The redhead made a mental note to buy new curtains for the room. Claire rolled onto her back and pulled the blankets over her head. Her body was sore in several places and she had a major headache. Claire groaned at the feeling and tried to bury herself into the bed. The bed dipped at her side and a hand was placed on her shoulder. The redhead growled when the person shook her shoulder. It made the pain in her body worse.

"Five more minutes," Claire groaned

"You need to get up Claire," A familiar voice said "It's almost ten in the morning,"

Claire shot up and quickly regretted it. Her head began to throb in pain and she felt a strong wave of nausea hit. The redhead flopped down onto the bed, her hands gripping her head.

"Take it easy," Alice stated softly

Claire nodded slightly and slowly sat up with Alice's help. The redhead watched as Alice grabbed a glass and started to fill it from a water bottle that was on the night stand and got out two pills. Claire looked around the room with narrowed eyes. She wasn't in her room. The walls were white and covered with abstract paintings. There was only one door and a large wardrobe across from the bed. The windows were covered by sheer, sky blue curtains. Claire looked at Alice, who was watching Claire perplexedly, with a scowl.

"Did you kidnap me?" Claire accused

"I'm trying to help you," Alice replied with an eye roll

The blonde grabbed the glass in one hand and held the pills in another "Take these,"

"What is it?" Claire asked, taking the offered water and pills

"Advil," Alice replied

Claire sighed and took the pills. As the redhead drank the water, she studied Alice out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was in shorts and a blue tank top. The redhead wondered if they were Alice's room, but she highly doubted it.

"Why were you at the party?" Alice question

Claire's brows knitted together. She couldn't remember going to a party yesterday. In fact, the redhead couldn't remember the major of what she did yesterday. Claire last thing Claire remembered was eating pizza with Jane and her older sister. The redhead had never seen Jane eat so much. The brunette loved pizza more than life itself. Claire wondered who allowed Jane to by pizza so often.

"Claire," Alice called

"Huh?" Claire mumbled, completely lost on what Alice was saying

"I asked how you got to the party," Alice informed

"I don't remember going to a party," Claire hissed

Alice's face went from curious to angry. The redhead was surprised by seeing such an emotion on Alice's face. It sent chills down her spine and made her feel weak.

"What is the last thing you remember, exactly," Alice interrogated

"I was eating with Jane and her sister," Claire relayed

Alice ran a hand through her hair as she got off the bed. The blonde knew something she didn't, and Claire didn't like it one bit. Alice walked over to the opposite wall of Claire and leaned on it. The redhead glared at Alice, who missed it completely.

"What is it Alice?" Claire asked

"You were drugged yesterday," Alice sighed "Heavily drugged by the looks of it,"

"How can you tell?" Claire sneered

"Not important," Alice said and headed out the room

"Where are you going?" Claire called

"Rain," Alice shouted as she closed the bedroom door

Claire slowly lay back down and pulled the blanket back over her head. She couldn't believe her ears. She had been drugged then attended a party only to wake up in a strange room in a house with Alice and Rain. Claire groaned again before sitting up again. Alice said it was ten in the morning on Sunday. Chris would be pissed. She wasn't allowed to spend the night out or leave Jane's house at any time. The redhead got out of the bed and slowly made her way out of the room. Claire opened the door and peered into the hallway. The walls were white and there were pictures of a Hispanic family along the walls. The redhead was definitely sure that this was not Alice's house. Claire walked through the narrow hallway at the sound of hushed voices. The redhead came into a light brown kitchen with all white appliances. Rain was pouring a bowl of cereal while Alice was leaning against the counter.

"I don't know," Alice huffed, bringing a glass of orange juice to her lips

"You could take her to the cli-hey Claire," Rain smiled at the redhead

Claire nodded at them "I need to get home,"

"I already took care of that," Alice assured

"You did?" Claire asked slowly

Alice nodded "I called Chris and told him that I needed help and you were the only one around. II explained that we came to my friend's house-"

"That's me," Rain interrupted with a proud smile

"And that we were staying the night. He let it go," Alice continued "But I didn't get grounded for a week because of it,"

"I-" Claire began then stopped

She didn't know what to say. Claire hadn't been the nicest or the meanest person to Alice. The redhead had treated Alice like a threat not to be messed with but Alice helped her out. The blonde could have left her at the party but Alice made sure she got somewhere safe.

"No need to talk," Alice assured then drained her juice "But we should get going before Mr. Ocampo gets back,"

Claire nodded and watched as Alice left the kitchen through another doorway.

"I guess I'll get you your clothes," Rain sighed and abandoned her breakfast

Claire nodded again and mumbled her thanks as she moved out of Rain's way. She would have to repay Alice and Rain somehow.

* * *

Phew. This was 6,313 words of pure story! I hope it was long enough and good enough to make up for my absence. Leave me a review or not whatever…but please do.


	8. Chapter 8

A: Sorry for the late update but I'm here now so yeah. This is a long chapter, really long so it should make up for my absence.

Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!

Alice's POV:

Alice sat on cream colored leather, L shaped couch in the living room of the Ocampo house. The blonde had finished her small breakfast and left her dirty dishes on the black coffee table. Alice had her shoe covered feet on the table next to the dishes while her hands held the remote in her lap. She had given up on trying to find something good to watch a few minutes earlier and just decided to watch a Spanish soap opera. For the first ten minutes of the show, Alice tried to understand what was happening. So far, a murder had taken place, tears had been shed, a woman had slapped several men and, Alice thought but wasn't too sure, someone was having a baby. The blonde was sure that everything would make more sense if she had paid attention in her Spanish classes from last year. So instead, Alice tuned out the show and decided to think over some things.

For starters, the military enrollment Wesker had pushed on her. It was an honor to be picked as someone who 'should' go in. But Alice didn't know if she wanted to. Her father had abandoned her for the military after he was granted leave. And in the end, he was caught then tortured before being put to death-or so it was said. From what she had heard from the returning prisoners of the previous war, getting caught was far worse than prison in the country. One woman had been raped then beaten after she had gotten pregnant. She said that after they had gotten rid of the baby, they left her in the middle of nowhere. Alice really didn't want to go through that.

Even if she wanted to go into the military, she would need information about the war that was currently taking place. Alice was well aware of the pervious war in Iraq and the wars before that. The blonde hadn't even known a war was going on until Wesker brought it up. She wondered how she could be so oblivious to something so violent. _The drugs_, Alice realized and groaned. If the blonde had known but was high or drunk at the time, then she would have to relearn it. And that wouldn't be easy. Alice already had a hard time doing the research for the in-school project, how was supposed to do research for her personal reasons?

Second, was the drug addiction she was fighting; Alice was doing great with tackling her drug addiction, if she did say so herself. The blonde had a large opportunity to do drugs the night before and kept herself from doing it. Sure, her body called out for the familiar smoke that used to fill her lungs every few hours a day and she longed for the feeling of numbness. What she really wanted was to get drunk and forget about all the problems she was currently being faced with; even though it wouldn't help her at all. It would only push the subject from her mind. But she wanted the numbing effect the drug gave off. It gave her so much peace.

The soap opera on the television suddenly disappeared to be replaced with a small blue light surrounded by darkness. Alice blinked and the small light disappeared as well, leaving the black screen for her to stare at. The blonde's brows furrowed deeply as she began to bite her bottom lip. She hadn't turned off the television and the power couldn't have been cut off since the cable box broadcasted the time. Alice looked down at her hands and noticed the remote that was once in her hands was gone. The blonde blinked several times whilst staring at her empty hands. She hadn't let go of the remote since she had started watching the soap opera and she didn't feel anyone take the remotes out of her hands. The blonde was going to start curling and uncurling her hands to see if she had lost the feeling in them when a hand landed on her shoulder. Alice jumped away from the touch, her head whipping around to look at the person who had touched her. Claire pulled her hand away from Alice when the blonde jumped away and frowned.

Alice couldn't tell if Claire was worried or a bit hurt since the sunglasses kept her from seeing the emotion, which helped hide the hung-over look the redhead was wearing.

"Hey," Claire greeted softly; her voice heavy with concern "Are you alright?"

The blonde relaxed greatly when she saw Claire's face. Alice couldn't explain it but something about Claire just gave her peace, mainly when they weren't mad at one another. She released a breath she had not known she was holding and slumped back into the couch then muttered "Fine," Alice looked back the black screen of the television "I was just really into the show,"

"Yeah I noticed," Claire declared and sat down on the couch next to Alice, her body facing the blonde as she asked "Why were you watching a Spanish soap opera?"

Alice shrugged "It was the only thing on," She looked at Claire with a small smile "But now you can entertain me,"

Claire chuckled and set the remote in the space between her and Alice "I don't speak Spanish but I can try,"

"Alice doesn't speak Spanish either," Rain called from somewhere in the house

"I can still learn," Alice hollered back, looking over her shoulder to make sure the Hispanic teen was not in the kitchen before muttering "You weirdo chica,"

"I heard that," Rain said in a sing-song voice "I suggest you get your dirty dishes off the coffee table and into the sink,"

Alice groaned and muttered in annoyance but listened to her friend. The blonde dropped her feet onto the floor and leaned forward for the dirty dishes before grabbing them. Alice lazily made her way into the kitchen and placed her dishes in the left side of the double sink. The blonde thought about rising them clean of the drying milk and pieces of Coco Puffs but decided against it and started back to the kitchen.

"Welcome," Alice muttered to the silent Rain and plopped down onto the couch

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Claire began to ask Alice what she would do to Jane if the brunette had drugged her when Rain's voice called out to them. Claire fell silent and looked where she had heard Rain's voice while Alice leaned into the couch, soaking in as much comfort as possible.

"Let's go," Rain demanded, jogging into the kitchen and taking a peach from the fruit basket "Before my dad get here,"

Alice mentally groaned. The second she had sat down, getting comfortable, Rain _had _to come down stairs and make them leave. Alice wanted to remain in the couch and melt into the comfort the couch was providing. But then again, facing a Mr. Ocampo after a major party bust from last night was something to avoid at all costs. Rain's father, a police officer of Raccoon City, would use Rain and her friends as little sources of information by using their records against them. Alice, just like Rain, knew Mr. Ocampo would try to come home early in hopes of catching Rain and a friend of Rain's for questioning. The first time Mr. Ocampo had tried his method of seeking information; Alice and Rain were tied to the chairs in the dining room and held for questioning all day. To put it mildly, it was the not the best day of Alice's life and she would gladly give up the comfort of the couch if it meant avoiding Mr. Ocampo.

"I second that," Alice grunted as she pushed herself off the couch then looked down at the seated redhead before holding out her hand "You comin' mademoiselle?"

Claire chuckled at the blonde and shook her head playfully, taking the offered hand "I don't even know if I should take that as a compliment or not,"

"It's a compliment," Alice assured, helping Claire off the couch

Alice let go of Claire's hand the second a tingling sensation started in her hand. The blonde curled and uncurled her hand by her side but the feeling didn't go away. She had never felt that before. Alice had held hands with Carlos before and he never gave her that type of feeling. The blonde wondered if it was because her hand had fallen asleep but figured it couldn't have. The feeling in her hand was the same thing she felt from when she first met Claire. Maybe it was from her imagination and she was just trying to push herself toward liking the redhead, yeah that had to be it. Alice hummed silently, letting the mystery get classified as solved in her mind, and headed for the door Rain had just walked through. The blonde had just reached the open door when Rain ran back into the house and slammed the door shut before locking every lock on the door. Alice back away instinctively as she watched her friend with furrowed brows and wide eyes.

"Whoa what the hell…," Alice questioned, letting her sentence go unfinished

Rain turned away from the door, grabbed Alice's arm, and jogged to the back of the house. Alice grabbed Claire's arm as she was dragged pass the redhead. The blonde was a bit on edge as to what was getting Rain all worked up. Usually, Rain would pull this type of joke on her whenever she was hung-over but the Hispanic teen would be laughing at the moment Alice jumped from the couch. Rain, however, looked worried.

"My dad is home," was all Rain managed to say between Claire's questions and curses from Alice, who was bumping into everything on the way to the back door.

Alice cursed loudly and moved ahead of Rain, breaking into a full run "We have to get the hell out of here,"

As Alice approached the back door, her hand outstretched for the door knob, the door knob on the front and back door began to shake. The blonde halted and slowly began to back away from the living door knob. She never thought she'd see the day Mr. Ocampo would see through their escape routes. Normally, Rain had a large group of people over, seeing her house as some sort of refuge from the cops after a party. When Mr. Ocampo would come home, usually by himself, the kids would run out the front door without getting caught. Now the man of the house bought a friend and clearly wasn't playing any games this time around.

"Rain, I know you're in there," Her father called

"Damn it," Rain swore silent and let go of Claire and Alice's arms "Upstairs,"

Rain quietly led the girls back into the living room and through the kitchen to go toward the stairs. Alice stuck behind Claire as the trio crept upstairs. Alice continuously looked over her shoulder to make sure that they were nowhere near being tailed by the two officers. Rain led them into the bedroom Alice had bought off the Ocampos for when she needed to get away from her uncle and his sister when she visited. Alice quietly closed the door behind her at the same time Mr. Ocampo and his friend broke into the house.

"Papa's home," Mr. Ocampo bellowed

Alice locked the door knob lock then joined Claire and Rain by the open windows of the room. She crouched low and placed her hands on the bedding. Rain and Alice remained on either side of Claire, as if to protect the redhead from danger-the danger of Mr. Ocampo.

"Why are we hiding from your dad?" Claire whispered and was immediately shushed by Rain.

Alice poked Rain, who blindly batted the finger away. The blonde whined silently and poked her friend again, this time getting the desired effect. Rain glared at Alice and mouthed 'what' at the blonde.

"Jump from the windows," Alice whispered and pointed to the open windows

Rain looked over her shoulder and at the windows. A light breeze ruffled the sheer green curtains that decorated the windows, signaling that they were open. The Hispanic looked back at her friend, a look of understanding and question dancing over her features. Alice raised an eyebrow at her friend, who glanced at the door before speaking.

"You go right and I go left?" Rain asked

Alice thought about the direction she would have to go to get home with Claire. If they went left it would be a straight shot until the end of the block. If they went right, they would have to cut through a lot of backyards and there could be a change of them getting lost if she didn't pay attention. But Alice knew this neighborhood well. Alice instantly made her decision.

"You got it," Alice whispered

Rain nodded at her friend before the two went silent. Alice could hear the officers below moving through the house. Rain and Alice knew it was stupid to jump out of the window if the officers were on the ground level of the house. They would need time to get their footing back and to navigate their way out of the lawn of the house. From where the room they were in, they would be landing on the right side of the house. Alice would have to get Claire to climb the large fence between the Ocampo's lawn and the neighbor's lawn for quite a long way before making a left and running for the next block. Hopefully, nothing unexpected would happen along the way.

Alice was bought out of her musing when the sound of footsteps from more than one person came from outside the door. It sounded as if they were coming up the stairs in a painfully slow pace. Alice inched herself away from the bed, as did Rain, but Claire just shrunk against the bed. Rain and Alice pushed the curtains of the window aside and looking around the yard. Alice noticed there was only one cop car; surely the one Mr. Ocampo and his friend used to get to the house. The blonde placed her hands on the window and opened it up all the way before lifting up the screen behind it. Alice looked at Rain, who gave her a thumb up before climbing onto the window sill. The blonde looked over at Claire, who was still hiding behind the bed, and firmly gripped the redhead's arm then pulled her away from the bed.

Claire gave Alice a questioning look "What are we doing?"

"We're jumping," Alice informed

Claire grinned for a second before her lips flattened into a thin line "Neat-o but will it give us enough time?"

Alice nodded "It will,"

Alice expected shock and maybe for Claire to call her insane. But for the redhead to be all for it and, from what it looked like, excited was a shocker. But Alice would be lying if she said she didn't like how to the redhead was doing the extraordinary. The blonde shook herself from her thoughts and moved out of the way so Claire could get onto the window sill. Alice carefully watched Claire get settled before positioning herself behind the redhead. The blonde brought her mouth near Claire's ear so she could whisper. Alice felt Claire's body tense when she pressed her front into the redhead's back.

"I'll tell you when," Alice murmured to Claire, who shivered against Alice

The blonde smirked at the reaction she had gotten from the redhead. The three girls remained in silence before the sound of approaching footsteps came from outside the door. Alice waited until she saw Rain push herself off the window sill, signaling the time to leave the house.

"Now," Alice stated

Claire pushed herself off the window sill and landed on her feet on the ground next to Rain, who landed on her side and rolled until she was on her feet. Alice quickly got herself seated on the window sill that Rain had jumped off. The blonde pushed herself off the window sill the moment the officers kicked the door and she heard the door break open as she fell. The blonde landed on her feet but fell onto her hands and knees, resulting from the weakness in her mot likely bruised knees. Claire helped Alice to her feet as the officers looked out the window and readied their tasers. Rain made a move to help Alice as well until she spotted the guns in the hands of the officers.

"Oh," Rain drawled out and gave Claire and Alice an apologetic smile "Gotta run,"

"Later," Alice called to Rain and grabbed Claire's hand as she raced toward the fence

The blonde, changing the plan as she went along, rounded the corner of the house to avoid getting hit with the electric guns and headed for the fence. As Alice ran for the fence, she couldn't help but notice the tingles that returned once their hands had touched. The feeling felt great to her but at the moment it was very distracting. The blonde shook her head, freeing her mind from thinking about the tingles in her hand, and focused on the fence in front of her. Why everyone had tall ass fences or, what did the HOA call them, yard separators? It made getaways harder than they had to be. Maybe that was point. Alice shoved those thoughts out of her mind. She really needed to stop her mind from wandering before it leaves forever. The blonde looked over at Claire, who was keeping up with Alice's speed.

"Can you climb?" Alice asked the redhead

"Of course," Claire assured, letting go of Alice's hand to jump for the fence.

Alice jumped for the fence and pulled herself up once she had grabbed the top of it. The blonde hauled herself up and over the fence. She landed on her feet then looked around the yard. They were in Mr. Yokishi's yard and everyone knew where to go if they were around his house. They would have to go straight.

"Keep up," Alice demanded and sprinted across the neighbor's yard

The blonde led the way to the fence directly across from the one she had just jumped over. Alice maneuvered her way through the mini labyrinth of outdoor furniture and the world of gnomes. The blonde nearly tripped over the side of the chair but managed to jump enough to grab the top of the large yard separator. Alice cursed and complained about her lack of stretching as she threw herself over the separator and landed on her side. The blonde rolled onto her feet the same time Claire landed beside her. The two teens raced for the yard separator in the back of the yard, this was the left they needed to make. Alice was the first to get over the fence with Claire hot on her trail. The officer, who was a bit on the cubby side, had just gotten to the top of yard separator and was trying to enter the newly emptied yard so he could follow the fading foot prints in the tall grass to find the escaping girls.

Alice glared at the cop before letting herself drop into the next yard next to the redhead, who was looking around the yard with furrowed brows. Alice looked around the yard as well and her own brows dipped down. The yard looked like a mini jungle. The grass was way taller than it was supposed to be, covering the each of the teenager's feet and ankles. The trees were covered in vines and the small, green colored fountain in the middle of the yard had vines attached to the outside and moss growing in the holes water had once shot out of. Needless to say, the yard was a complete mess. It wasn't unknown that the person who used to live here had passed but you figured someone would try to maintain the once majestic looking lawn.

"Where to now Alice?" Claire panted, looking at the blonde

Alice looked around frantically, she didn't know. The last time she knew where to go was from a small pile of horse poop that was always in one of the corners of the yard. The blonde remembered making a left at the pile but since it was gone she couldn't decide. Alice heard hands grab onto the fence behind her and Claire and didn't think as she sprinted for the left side of the yard. The blonde's brain wasn't too sure if she was leading Claire the right way but her gut was pretty damn sure and Alice was going to listen to it. Alice and Claire started to climb the large wooden fence that conveniently had a chain link fence attached to it as the over-weight officer got to the top of the yard separator.

"Freeze," The tired sounding officer ordered

Alice didn't listen to the man and launched herself off the fence and into the next yard. The blonde took a quick look around and realized that she had just dropped into a pool party. Several kids and teens took up space a large pool. Adults and teens were scattered on the brick area surrounding the pool. The newest pop music was blasting in the air as everyone seemed to be having a great time. Everyone stopped what they were doing to give her and Claire weird looks. The blonde barely paid them any mind before running for the next yard separator.

"Excuse us," Alice called as she led Claire to the other side

Because of the separators height and lack of a helpful chain link fence, Alice stopped and crouched down before the fence. The blonde locked her hands and held then out to the redhead, who quickly put her left foot in Alice's linked hands and used her right foot to push herself up toward the fence. Alice helped Claire boost herself up before backing up and running for the fence. The blonde, thanks to the couple of inches she had on her shoes, was just able to grab the top of the separator and pull herself over. The blonde wasn't able to shift her body around so she could land on her feet and landed flat on her face. Her head met the dirt of Earth first, sending a jolt of pain into her head, before the rest of her body collided with it.

"Shit," Alice groaned into the ground before getting up

The blonde began to dust the dirt on her face when Claire walked over to her with a small smile.

"You ok?" Claire asked, helping Alice brush the dirt off her face

The blonde nodded for a second before taking a look around only to freeze soon after. She was in Mr. Ham's yard, Mr. Ham with the guard dog in his yard. Alice looked to her left and spotted the guard dog Max. The large brown and black dog was sleeping his dog house, no chain around him. Alice sighed in relief until she spotted another dog. The other dog was a bit small than Max and looked to be a pit bull. That made Alice nervous. She hated pit bulls with a passion ever since one bit her in the third grade. Why the hell did Mr. Ham have to get another dog? Alice swore the old man was paranoid for no reason whatsoever. Maybe, it just irritated it because the new dog was a problem.

The first dog, Max, wouldn't attack Alice; her knew her from when she was a baby and considered her family. But the dogs did not know Claire and the new one didn't know Alice. Even if the redhead was with Alice and maybe smelt a little like her, Max and the other dog would definitely attack her. Alice cursed under her breath and began looking for any place where she and Claire could hide. It didn't take too long before Alice spotted Mr. Ham's garden. The old man had always been fascinated by nature, specifically flowers and bushes that have flowers. Some of the bushes were big enough to hide her and Claire with enough room to move around-or so she hoped but she didn't have time to be picky. The blonde gripped Claire's hand again and began to lead her to the back of Mr. Ham's backyard at a jog. Alice went to the nearest bunch of bushes and pushed Claire toward it.

"Get in that one and lie down, I'm going in after you," Alice ordered

Claire nodded and didn't hesitate to climb into the large bush. Alice nervously kept watch over the yard to make sure the dogs were still sleeping and the officer hadn't jumped into the yard just yet. The blonde could hear the commotion from the yard over quiet down and something landed against the fence harshly.

"Alice," Claire whispered

Alice looked down at the bush then over at the fence before getting onto her knees and crawling into the bush. The blonde mumbled several curses under her breath as she made her way into the bush. Alice looked around the shaded area and noticed how small the open space was.

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to get on top of you," Alice whispered and started climbing on top of the redhead.

Claire glared lightly at Alice but didn't complain as Alice placed a leg between her slightly open legs. The blonde didn't cover Claire's body with her own just yet. She inspected the yard with narrowed eyes before looking at the fence she and Claire had just came over. The top of a ladder peek from over the fence as the officer quickly climbed over it. Alice scoffed quietly and her brow furrowed. _What a fucking cheater_, Alice thought bitterly. When the officer jumped off the ladder and landed in the yard, the blonde slowly lowered the rest of her body onto Claire's. Alice could practically feel Claire's heart beating wildly against her calmer heart. The blonde figured Claire wouldn't be so scared in a situation like this. The redhead didn't do anything bad. Rain and Alice just didn't want to go through questioning again.

Though Alice would never admit it, she was really enjoying this. The feeling of being so close to the redhead was arousing and made her want to do things to Claire that she would never try to do to Carlos, even if he was a girl. However, Alice didn't think it would be the best time to do anything with Claire considering the fact that they were trying to hide and that Claire till hated her. But hey, a girl could dream right? Alice shook her head of the thoughts and tried to figure out what to do with her hands. Should she put them over Claire's head or put them by her sides? The blonde imagined putting her hands on Claire's waist but it would make things more uncomfortable for the redhead. So Alice tossed the thought from her mind and kept her hands on the ground. The blonde focused on keeping her breathing slow so that her heart wouldn't give away how she was feeling about being in such a closed space with Claire, whose heart had yet to slow down.

"Relax," Alice whispered in Claire's ear "You're fine,"

That only made Claire's heart beat harder, which Alice thought was not possible. All she did was whisper comforting words to the redhead. It wasn't like she was trying to seduce the other girl. Wait a minute. Claire couldn't be scared. The redhead had agreed to jump out a second story window-which wasn't that high off the ground. Therefore she had to be nervous and there were only two things that could make Claire nervous and maybe even aroused. Either the redhead was claustrophobic, which Alice doubted, or she was getting aroused by Alice. Which was it? Alice quickly glanced at Claire, who had her eyes closed, and smirked. The blonde brought her knee closer to Claire's center and nonchalantly rubbed her knee against the redhead.

Claire gasped and her hips rose upward. The blonde's jaw dropped before she closed her mouth to smirk. She couldn't believe that the lack of space between them was making Claire's heart race. Alice felt proud for reasons that were unknown to her but was quickly able to hide her victorious smirk when Claire opened her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claire hotly whispered

"What's the matter?" Alice asked, giving the redhead a mischievous grin "Afraid of a little closeness?"

"I'm not afraid," Claire piped up after a moment of silence, avoiding Alice's eyes

"So if you aren't afraid then what are you?" Alice chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows at the redhead

Claire tried to glare at Alice with everything she had. But the glare didn't have the spine tingling effect since the redhead was blushing.

"Maybe instead of annoying me you should check for the damn officer," Claire retorted quietly

"Touchy," Alice drawled out playfully

Alice reluctantly pushed herself up and peered through a small hole in the bushes. She didn't see anyone in the yard and she couldn't hear anything beside the pool party next door. The blonde waited a few minutes before deciding to tell Claire what was going on.

"We lost him," Alice announced but didn't move from her position "Well I think we did,"

"You think he'll notice we didn't keep going?" Claire whispered

The blonde continued looking out the opening of the bushes but shook her head "Oh I doubt he will. We did have a large space between us but that doesn't always mean it's safe,"

"So uh," Claire audibly swallowed "What now?"

"I would say we leave but we could get caught and shot with a taser," Alice informed "Or we could stay here and see what happens. What do you think we should do?"

The two waited in silence as Claire thought of what to do. In the seconds of silence, the once lost officer came back into Alice's view.

"Sh," Alice whispered and laid her body back on top of Claire's

The blonde peered out of a small hole in the bushes near Claire's head and stared at the officer. The man looked as if he had fallen into the pool that was next door and he was as red as a tomato. _ Just a couple more pounds and he could be one,_ Alice thought with a smirk. The officer muttered something to himself before raising the radio on his hip to his mouth. Alice had to squint in hope of reading the man's lips. The blonde figured he was telling Mr. Ocampo that he lost them and was assured when the officer jerked away from the radio as a loud voice rang from the other end. Alice snickered lightly as she watched the other officer looked down at his shoes shamefully. The officer muttered something related to an apology before turning and heading toward the side gate of Mr. Ham's house. The blonde narrowed her eyes in the direction that the man had gone and decided to give him a few minutes to disappear.

"What-what's going on?" Claire asked, sounding as if she had just been running a second ago

"Nothing," Alice replied "Just give it a few minutes. He'll be gone in no time,"

Claire went silent after that and Alice was thankful. The blonde needed to make sure that they didn't over stay their welcome in the yard. Even with the dogs in a deep sleep, or probably dead, Alice didn't want to take the risk of being bit. It was not part of her to do list anyway. After seven long minutes Alice looked down and her lips brushed over Claire's nose.

"Sorry," Alice whispered with a sheepish smile and leaned away from Claire "I just wanted to tell you he's gone,"

Claire, who was red in the face, just nodded. Alice assumed it was to keep from using her voice. The blonde started to feel bad for making the redhead so uncomfortable.

"I'll get off you so we can leave," Alice muttered and rolled off of Claire before crawling out of the bushes

Alice stood up once she was clear of the branches of the bush and began to rid herself of the dirt and leaves that had decided to stick to her clothing and skin. Alice enjoyed hiding in the bush immensely. More than the times she and Carlos had pulled risky and daring escapes from the cops. The feeling of Claire's body against hers just felt so…right. It wasn't too much of a surprise to her. Alice had taken a liking to Claire the first time they met. It was nowhere near the feelings she was developing now but they were there. But with Carlos, she felt no feelings toward him. Well not that she can remember. Alice knew she loved the man, really she did, but it wasn't like the way she felt about Claire. And Alice didn't even love her! The only memories that summed up her relationship with Carlos was doing drugs, going to parties, and escaping the cops. 'You can do drugs because of love. You smoke weed to forget the ones you love because they hurt you. Weed goes great with alcohol which you do because you want to get closer to the ones you are falling in love with' is what Carlos said the day introduced her to weed. Alice frowned. Her relationship sounded like two crack heads in love; hell that's exactly what it is. The blonde sighed heavily and plucked a leave from her hair.

"Ready to get going," Alice asked the redhead behind her

"Yeah," Claire piped up but didn't move up to join Alice's side "You know the way from here?"

The blonde nodded but didn't speak as she started toward the house before her. She didn't mean to seem cold to the redhead but she needed time and space if she was going to figure out how to deal with her relationship with Carlos while juggling her developing feelings for Claire.

Claire's POV:

Claire slowly walked back to her house with Alice beside her. The two had hardly said a word since they had escaped Mr. Ocampo and his police friend and Alice explained why she and Rain had ran from them. Claire was content with the silence she shared with Alice. It wasn't an awkward silence that she often shared with Jane or her other friends from school. The redhead was positive that Alice's presence was enough to make the silence comfortable. Claire continuously sunk glances at Alice, who stared straight ahead and every few minutes would throw a glance over her shoulder. Since the bush incident, Claire couldn't help but feel a fluttering in her stomach each time Alice would grab her hand to lead her across the street or nudge her so that she wouldn't run into anything. Claire didn't feel violated or disgusted as she might have before. Now she felt nervous and excited. She wanted Alice to touch her but just how much she wanted to be touched was the question. Claire beginning to get lost in her web of thoughts until Alice grabbed Claire's hand. The redhead smiled a little before looking at Alice with a blank face.

"Here's our street," Alice announced, turning a corner

Claire followed the blonde closely, a bit afraid to lose her. The redhead had been like that for the entire walk back to her home. There were so many twists and turns and different backyards they had to go through. Not including the similar looking streets they had to cross. When they had neared the bus stop, Claire relaxed a bit but didn't step too far away from Alice, who clearly knew the way.

"How do you remember that route? It's all twists and turns," Claire questioned in awe

"I don't actually remember it but my body kind of guided me through it," Alice replied then shook her head "If that makes any sense,"

Claire nodded absentmindedly "It does make some sense,"

The body did always know what to do with the person really knowing they did it. Like when the brain would take over in a conversation before the person could control what was coming out of their mouth. Or like the instinct to get away from danger. Yeah, the body just knew everything. _Can the body remember how to make a grilled cheese san-_Claire thought but never finished. A rapid buzzing in the pocket of her back jean pocket made her stop thinking and walking before she attempted to get it out. The redhead looked up at Alice, who had stopped walking and decided to watch Claire, with an apologetic smile. Claire let a small 'ah' when she pulled out her phone and lit up the screen. It had been off all night and most of the morning, she thought it had died a long time ago.

Claire narrowed her eyes to read the words clearly. She had seven missed calls from Chris, four missed calls from Jane, and seven text messages from Jane. _Really, only seven text messages,_ Claire thought and scoffed aloud. Just who the hell did Jane think she was? And to only send seven text messages and only call four times was insulting! Claire gripped her phone as tightly as possible and decided to see what Jane had to say in her text messages. It probably wasn't the best decision but the redhead was rather intrigued.

_11:34 PM, Yesterday_

_Where r u?_

_11:54 AM, Yesterday_

_Seriously, where Claire? Ahaha that totally rhymed_

_11:55 PM, Yesterday_

_I told u not 2 let go of my hand and u go on and do just that_

_12:40 AM, Yesterday_

_Since u aren't replying, I'm goin home_

_7:32 AM, Today_

_Hey!_

_7:59 AM, Today_

_Claire babe, how'd u make out?_

_30 Minutes Ago_

_Are u even alive rite now?_

Are you even alive right now? What type of question is that? Claire rolled her eyes at the girl's stupidity and darkened the screen on her phone before shoving it back into its previous place. Not once was there a message that said, 'I'm looking for you' or even a 'Hey I'm sorry about last night' not even one. It was just asking if she was ok-as if Jane really cared-and blaming her for going off on her own. Though Claire couldn't remember anything from last night besides the bits and pieces Alice had told her, Jane had been the one to leave her. Claire was shook from her furious thoughts by Alice's voice.

"Are they from Chris?" Alice asked "Not that I mean to snoop or anything, but-"

Claire didn't care that Alice wanted to know, she wasn't offended in the least. But the fact that Jane had the nerve to ask for her after ditching and drugging her only incited more of Claire's rage. The redhead would gladly like to curse the shit out of Jane and possibly stomp the girl's face in. Claire shook her head, trying to get a hold on her anger before she replied to Alice. Sadly the shake of her head didn't do quite enough.

"I get what you mean Alice," Claire interrupted angrily "They were from Jane,"

Alice nodded slowly and Claire suspected it was from her angry response. The redhead didn't mean to shut the blonde up and she certainly didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Sorry," Claire muttered and looked down at the concrete sidewalk "I'm just angry with her,"

"It's alright," Alice drawled out with a small smile the redhead missed "Let's get going. Your house isn't too far from here,"

~~*_A Few Houses Later*~~_

Claire walked up to the door with Alice by her side. The redhead lazily got her keys out of the back pocket next to her phone and fumbled with the six keys on the key ring. Claire knew one key was for the garage door, two were for the locks on the door, another was for her tool box, and the other two were for the back door. Only problem was she couldn't tell one from the other with the exception of her tool box key. The redhead muttered 'no' and 'yes' under her breath as she just stared at the keys and tried to remember what went where. With all the running she had to do, her brain was pounding against her skull. The Advil she had taken earlier was wearing off and the pain that was following was making everything way harder than it needed to be.

"Let me help," Alice implored and reached for the keys

Claire batted away Alice's hand with a confident smile "I've got this,"

The redhead grabbed a random key from between her index and middle finger. Claire yanked the selected key up and all the other keys banged against one another as they hung down. The redhead hoped she had chosen the right key before moving to put it in the dead bolt. At that moment, the door opened and revealed a sleep deprived but happy Chris Redfield. His grey t-shirt and red shorts were covered in what Claire hoped was ketchup. Claire was happy that her brother had opened the door at that moment. The redhead was positive the random key she had picked was not the proper one and with Chris opening the door right on cure saved her from further humiliation.

"Claire," The older Redfield smiled and pulled his sister in for a hug "I was so worried,"

"Yeah I missed you too," Claire mumbled into his chest an returned the hug

As usual, her brother's hug was basically a squeeze to her head and back. The older Redfield had too much muscle to hug K-mart and their smaller family members for the fear of suffocating them. Claire felt as if Chris was trying to suffocate her when the muscles of Chris's arm moved upward and blocked out her only source of oxygen since his chest was pressed against her face. The redhead remained in the hug for her brothers' benefit until it became hard to breath. Claire started to push and punch the man as hard as she could until Chris got the message. Chris eventually pulled away when the pushes and punches began to hurt and Claire sucked in as much as air that her lung could hold. She'd have to make sure the man stopped working out so much before it got her and K-mart killed.

"Are you ok?" Chris and Alice asked in unison

The redhead nodded but shot an unseen glare at her older brother "I'm fine I just couldn't breathe,"

"Sorry," Chris declared, his sincerity was clear but his tone held a bit of amusement "Are you ready to come in?"

"Not yet," Claire said with a single shake of her head "I want to talk to Alice really quick,"

"Oh sure sure," Chris said but didn't move from his spot in the doorway. The older Redfield leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

_Is he serious, _Claire thought and looked up at him with raised eyebrows. The redhead glared at her brother from behind the sun glasses, hoping the look would be noticed by her brother. Chris, who was not getting the signal to leave, looked at his sister with every ounce of confusion that the redhead and Alice felt. After a minute had gone by, Claire had had enough of the 'Who can look more confused?' contest.

"Can I have a minute?" Claire snapped at her brother "Alone? With Alice? In front of the house that you can disappear in?"

"Oh alone," Chris realized. The man mumbled his apologize and was in the middle of closing the door when he stopped. Chris peered out from the small crack of the door and gave Claire a knowing smirk and a wink that Alice couldn't see and whispered loudly "I'll just be inside, letting you to…talk,"

Claire's jaw dropped at what her brother was implying and reached for the door knob. The older Redfield barely had enough time to get his head out of the way, as Claire slammed the door shut.

"Sorry I yelled at you," Claire apologized "It wasn't right,"

"Don't mention it," Alice interrupted with a raised right hand "I shouldn't have been so nosey,"

"No Alice, it's fine," Claire assured and ran a hand through her hair "I was just angry at her failed attempt to show that she was all concerned about my well-being yada yada,"

"She's a bit late with that," Alice muttered, putting her hand back in the space between her chest and arm

Claire mumbled her agreement before clearing her throat "Uh thanks for getting me out of the party. It really means a lot,"

"It's not a problem," Alice assured with a smile "Besides those people were not the type you seem to associate yourself with. Nothing would've happened anyway,"

Claire offered a small smile but she highly doubted the words that were coming out of Alice's mouth. The people who throw major parties are usually the type to take advantage over the type of people who don't. Claire was not a stranger to those types of people or situations but not the way Alice was.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Alice asked, uncertainty written all over her face

Claire nodded with reassuring smile "Yeah at school,"

Claire continued to nod awkwardly as her hand snaked up to scratch the back of her head. The redhead wasn't sure if she was going to hug Alice or just give her a handshake. Neither of them could how thankful and happy Claire was for the blonde's help. _A kiss, _her brain offered. The redhead mentally gasped. Of course, a kiss would be the perfect thing to show Alice how grateful she was. All the damsels in distress gave their hero a kiss in the movies. Expect in Shrek, the princess at first gave him a hanki. Even if it was a sign of great appreciation, the redhead didn't own one. Alice began to leave Claire at the door but Claire grabbed her wrist in a tight grip to halt the blonde's movement.

"Wait a minute," Claire murmured and closed the distance between them, putting her lips over Alice's

Claire could've sworn time had stopped and the world around her and Alice had disappeared. She wasn't surprised by how soft the blonde's lips were; they always held that soft look to them. The redhead was overjoyed when Alice's lips twitched against her own. Their lips move together in sync for what felt like an eternity to the redhead. Claire pulled away slowly when the need to breathe presented itself. Her eyes were still closed as she inhaled and they opened when she exhaled.

"Wow," Claire murmured

"Wow is right," Alice whispered, a smile

The two were about to kiss again when the door to Claire's house opened silently and K-mart spoke as she looked at the older teens.

"Hey Cl-whoa," K-mart drawled out with a smug smirk "I didn't mean to interrupt,"

Claire felt herself blush heavily and leaned away from Alice, who leaned away as well. The redhead mumbled a good-bye before rushing into her house, pushing K-mart into the building, and closing the door before placing her back against it. A goofy smile worked its way onto her lips as she brought up her fingers to touch them. They still tingled from her kiss with Alice and her heart had yet to stop pounding.

"You kissed her," K-mart said smugly

Claire's hand dropped from her lips as she looked up to face her sister with a glare. She had forgotten the blonde was there for a second. How she did? Well she wasn't too sure either "I did not,"

The younger Redfield stood in the middle of the kitchen in front of her sister. Claire wondered if the blonde was trying to corner her or not. Not that it mattered; Claire could easily move her sister whenever she pleased.

K-mart rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "You so did," K-mart declared "What was it like?"

Claire rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the door "Like I'd tell you,"

"So you did kiss her," K-mart shouted victoriously and her eyes widened

"Why does it matter?" Claire asked, crossing her arms over her chest "Are you jealous?"

K-mart scoffed "Why would I be? I have Milla,"

"Oh so you _do _like Milla?" Claire teased with a smirk of her own

K-mart's cheek turned a light pink but she held her sister's gaze "At least I didn't kiss her,"

Claire rolled her eyes again and made her way to her room. She moved around her sister and jogged her way up the steps to the second story. She wondered why K-mart was so into the fact the she kissed Alice. Normally, younger teenagers didn't care about what their siblings did. But K-mart was not a normal teen so all the information went out the window. A loud gasp sounded from behind her and made her spin around. The redhead now noticed why the gasp had sounded so loud. K-mart was right behind her on the stairs. The blonde had her hands cupping her mouth and her eyes were wide with…worry.

"What is it?" Claire asked cautiously

"Alice has a boyfriend," K-mart said from behind her hands

Claire nodded nonchalantly for a second before the words sunk in. Alice had a boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND, who she knew! The redhead's eyes grew wide as she looked at her sister. She kissed a girl who was dating a guy-but the girl kissed back! Claire felt her heart constrict with some unknown emotion for a fraction of a second before a silly grin appeared on her lips and her heart fluttered. K-mart hitched a dark eyebrow at her sister and let her cupped hands fall from her face.

"What's so funny, Claire?" K-mart questioned

"Alice kissed me back," Claire muttered before turning on her heels and heading up the stairs

She had the greatest feeling in the world knowing the taken girl hadn't pushed her away.

**_The Next Day**_

Alice's POV:

Alice awoke to the sound of banging on her bedroom door and the vibrations coming from her cell phone. The blonde's brows furrowed in annoyance and she groaned lowly. Her mornings _never _started like this. Her uncle let her sleep in as long as she wanted, not caring if she missed school or not, and Milla would just walk into Alice's room and let her pet snake inhabit Alice's bed until the older Abernathy woke up. Why someone would call her so early in the morning was a mystery. Milla knew better than to call Alice if she wasn't awake. Carlos, Rain, Jill and Ada would text her as if their lives depended on it. With those four out of the way, no one, may she repeat _no one,_ had a reason to call her in the morning. Unless Kim Young thought he was pregnant after some unprotected, drugged sex with Bennet but that rarely happened since Alice just stopped answering the man's panicked calls.

Alice pulled the covers her head, though her black out curtains kept out all traces of light, and tried to make the noise go away with the sheer force of her mind. Sadly, that wasn't working for her. Alice faced reality and decided enough was enough and stopped trying to return to the unconscious world. That didn't mean that she had to get out of bed just yet though so the blonde relaxed into the comfort of her bed.

"Alice Lena Abernathy!" Her uncle shouted "You better be awake in there, the bus will be leaving soon!"

Alice groaned as loudly as possible so that her uncle would be able to hear her. She _hated _when her uncle used her middle name. The name Lena was a reminded of her mom turned dad, who was used in Alice's birth mother's repeated affair behind her father's back. Not wanting to think about that, Alice focused on her vibrating phone. The blonde, who was lying on her belly in bed, didn't even open her eyes as her hand shot out from under the pillow to grab her phone off her night stand. After a mini war with the blankets covering her head, Alice managed to get the phone to her ear after unlocking the device.

"Hello?" Alice mumbled into the phone

"Hey Alice," The happy sounding voice greeted

"Who are you again?" Alice asked, rubbing her left eyes with her left hand

Alice swore she knew the voice from somewhere but her mind was way too slow to process it.

"Claire," The voice informed

Alice rolled over in bed and quickly cleared her throat, wanting to sound lively "Claire, hey…uh I didn't remember that I gave you my number-I did right?" Alice asked. She remembered kissing the redhead but nothing phone or number related-unless you count age exchange.

Claire chuckled "No, you didn't, Milla did,"

"Ah I can always count on Milla to give my number to people I like," Alice muttered, working on cleaning her right eye "What's up? Is everything alright?"

Alice could hear the smile on Claire's face "We're fine thanks. I just wanted to tell you there are two buses here. Milla, K-mart and I are on the first but it's full of other teens so you have to get on the second bus,"

"Why are there two buses?" Alice asked in annoyance, dropping her hand onto her forehead

The last time there were two buses, they picked up more kids then they could carry. That was the day Alice got suspended detention for a month because she kicked several students in the private area. In her defense, the boys and girls were just way too close to her for Alice's liking.

"I don't know," Claire replied "I should let you get ready,"

Alice nodded slowly "Yeah I do have to go to school today, I suppose,"

"Be here soon," Claire demanded just as the sound of screaming students erupted around her.

"I will," Alice sighed and hung up the phone before setting it on the bed beside her. She wondered what was with the sudden wake-up call so early in the morning.

Alice looked over at her clock and groaned loudly. It was almost twenty-one minutes after five in the morning. No wonder the buses had arrived, at what felt like, earlier than usual. Normally, Alice would get another ten minutes before being woken up in some way or just not at all; but with two buses meant extra stops. The blonde sat up in her bed and ran the back of her hand over her nose. Why her uncle had finally grown a brain cell to tell him that Alice need to get us and not miss that bus was not a mystery. It was his way of making Alice look like a troubled niece to his sister Lisa. Usually, her uncle would start to get in the habit by doing it for a week before his sister arrived so that the action was not so difficult to perform. But judging from the sudden wake up from a 'caring' uncle, Alice just knew her aunt was already there. And Alice did not want to stay in there longer than she has to since the new brunette in the house would have a fit if she was late. The blonde sighed before getting out of bed and walking to bathroom. She did have thirty minutes so there was no real need to rush just yet.

~~*_A Few Minutes Later*~~_

Just as Claire had said, there were two buses at the bus stop getting ready to leave. Alice wondered how many students were on the first bus and the second but was sure that someone would tell her eventually. The blonde slowly made her way to the second bus and jogged up the stairs. Alice looked around the sea of seated students to find her friends and was having difficulty finding them due to all the unfamiliar faces occupying the small space.

"Alice," Rain called and waved her hand up from her seat

Alice quickly found Rain in her seat and offered a tired smile at her friend as she approached the Hispanic teen. Rain sat by the window of a three seater, just waiting to be joined by Jill. The seat behind her held Ada, Louis, and Angie. Alice remembered that Jill would sit next to Rain and that Carlos would take the seat across from Rain and Jill's. Alice had a feeling that she may not want to sit with Carlos so she decided to sit next to Rain. The blonde nearly tripped and almost dropped her box of cookies as the bus started off on its normal route. Alice took her off her book bag, swing it so that it would land on her lap, and sat in the three-seater next to Jill. The blonde put the cookie box on top of her messenger bag.

"Cappuccino," Rain offered with a smile

Alice smiled brightly and took the offered drink. Her body had been calling out for the burn the weed and alcohol would give her since she had woken up. The cappuccino wasn't the drugs she was looking for but it was the next best thing.

"You are a saint," Alice declared and quickly sipped some of the hot liquid

"Need the caffeine?" A voice piped up from behind her

Alice shook her head vigorously as the drink burned her throat and chest harshly. The blonde put her hand over her chest and inhaled as much of the musty air that she could. The burn her body called for was a tickling burn that would kill her brain cells so the pain wouldn't be so bad. The burn she was experiencing definitely was not the one the cappuccino had just given her.

"Why'd you drink that if you knew it was hot?" The voice, which Alice had identified as Ada's, asked

"I needed the burn," Alice replied as the burning sensation began to subside

Rain raised an eyebrow at her friend then questioned "You mean the burn from the drugs?"

Alice nodded and blew into the small slit that the cappuccino would run through, hoping to cool the liquid. She didn't want a repeat of the burn she had just experienced.

"Why don't you just smoke cigarettes?" A new voice asked, stopping at the front of the girls

Alice looked up and smirked at Jill. The girl had black sunglasses on, a tank top, and a pair of blue jeans. Even with the sunglasses, Alice could feel the irritation and see the narrowed eyes of Jill Valentine. Seeing that Alice was sitting in the seat Jill would normally occupy, the blonde was waiting for all hell to break loose. A hung over Jill, who stood in front of Alice at the moment, would start World War , much to Alice's surprise; Jill was so…calm and maybe a bit nice.

"Are you trying to get me hooked on some other drug?" Alice accused jokingly

"Just fucking move already," Jill demanded and squeezed her way pass the blonde and sat down between Rain and Alice.

"Good morning," Carlos said to the ladies, taking the seat next to Alice

"What's so good about it?" Alice asked with furrowed brows and a frown

So far her day had been much like the old ones. She'd nearly miss the bus, make sure Milla was on it, sit with her friends, and eat. It once was called a good start to her day but now the word 'good' was used to describe how an unplanned event went. And so far, the day was not off to a good day. Her sister was on another bus and so was Claire, who Alice wanted to start hanging out with since they kissed.

"Absolutely nothing," Jill grumbled, pushing her sunglasses further up her face

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Louis asked loudly as he stood and leaned on the back of the high seat divider.

"She has a hangover," Rain informed, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek

Alice nodded in agreement and took a sip of the cooling drink as Carlos kissed her on the cheek. The blonde pulled away as the lips began to press into her cheek, not wanting the affection. Carlos hardly noticed the movement and pulled back to let the last student on the bus pass by. Alice was thankful that Carlos didn't notice her displeasure at the kiss and leaned back into the seat of the bus. The kiss on her cheek reminded her of a lot of kisses that he had given her. All of them made her feel…she-she didn't feel anything from the kisses. So maybe empty or unsatisfied would describe it? Who knows? Alice just knew his kisses were nothing like the kiss she had shared with Claire. Oh that was right.

Alice snuck a glance at Carlos, who was staring at her with a dreamy smile on his face. The blonde chuckled and felt the blood rushing into her cheeks, though it was not a real one, before sipping her cappuccino. She was screwed with a capital 'S'. She cheated on her boyfriend with the girl who hated her, or who said she hated her. Alice highly doubted it now but that was not the point. It didn't matter if Alice didn't feel any attraction to Carlos; it didn't give her the right to cheat on him at all. The blonde didn't know if she could bring herself to tell him. Carlos has always been head over heels for her and knowing she cheated could break his heart.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell him_, Alice thought. She could do that, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. But if her feelings for Claire got stronger, kisses weren't going to be the only thing happen between the two. And Alice was sure she didn't want to have to explain everything that would happen between her and Claire with her current boyfriend at that point.

"You guys do that painting assignment for Mr. Kline?" Ada asked, leaning into the small walk way of the bus

"Oh shit," Rain muttered, raising the cappuccino to her forehead "I completely forgot,"

Jill groaned loudly, shaking her head "You are so forgetful. I finished it on Friday and I have _your _project, Rain, in my book bag,"

"I just didn't do it," Alice stated and went back to sipping her drink

"Same here," Louis smirked as Jill threw a punch at him that he dodged "Nice try Valentine,"

Jill growled at him and used her book bag to beat Louis in the face. Louis smacked away the book bag and dodged a few of the swings he couldn't block. Alice figured Louis was trying to put something in Jill's hair but didn't push it too much.

"Mr. Louis, sit down!" The driver screamed

Ada shook her head at the typical behavior of her friends before turning to Carlos and asking "What about you, Carlos?"

"I painted a centaur," Carlos admitted proudly and leaned back in the seat

"What the fuck is that?" Jill snapped, leaning forward to look at Carlos questioningly "It sounds almost as stupid as you!"

Carlos narrowed his eyes at Jill but didn't seem too offended by the comment "A half man half horse man,"

"Huh?" Jill groaned with a raised eyebrow

"Like a man body and a horse head right?" Louis joined in

"More like man torso and face with a horse's body," Rain corrected

"Didn't you watch Narnia as a kid?" Alice asked Louis, who shook his head in response.

"It still sounds stupid," Jill huffed then looked at the untouched cookies in Alice's lap "Give me a cookie,"

Alice quickly denied her friend and put the cookies in Carlos's lap for safe keeping. The rest of the bus ride was spent with Alice protecting her treats from Jill and the others talking amongst themselves. Though in-between the angry encounters with Jill, Alice noticed how unattached Carlos was acting and how hostile Jill was toward him whenever she got the chance. Those two things were not normal for the group of friends. Carlos should be complaining about the fact that Alice was not sitting with him like usual but he didn't seem to mind at all today. The blonde figured her boyfriend was probably high or on some new drug he was trying.

As for Jill, Alice had no real explanation. The raven haired teen was a bit of a bitch when she was hung-over but her hostility was even set on everyone in the group. But Jill was making an effort to direct a large amount of her hostility towards Carlos. If Alice noticed it, she knew Rain did as well. However, the Hispanic teen kept her mouth shut and joined in the conversation when she felt the need to. The blonde made a mental note to ask Rain about Jill later…that is if she remembers.

~~_At the school~~_

Alice dumped her empty cookie box into the garbage near the entrance to the field of the school. With a new package of cigarettes in her back pocket and a hopeful look on ending her drug addiction, Alice walked onto the field. The blonde had her eyes peeled for a certain redhead and a certain pasty looking teen. Louis was the first one she could find. The teen was with his normal group of friends at the school; the tall kids that seemed to appear and disappear at random and Louis was the shortest of them all. Alice was surprised to see them all together near the entrance of the school behind the bleachers with Gatorade in their hand. The blonde walked over to the group of males, who noticed her approach immediately. Louis openly greeted her while the others just nodded or smiled at her.

"Came to hang with us tallies huh Alice?" One of the tall teens, who Alice guessed was named Johnny, asked with a smirk

Alice snorted "I'd stick out worse than the mole on the cafeteria lady's mole,"

"That's true," Boomed a dark skinned teen, named Dean, as a grin spread across his face

"So what can we do for you?" Louis asked with a questioning look

"I need you to get Crystal to go behind the bleachers in three minutes," Alice said to Louis

Louis nodded and mock saluted Alice "Will do boss lady,"

Alice's brows dipped down in amusement as a smile spread across her lips. Louis smirked at Alice before walking off in the direction that was assuming Crystal was in. The blonde shook her head lightly and said her good-byes to the other tallies before looking around for Claire Redfield. Alice quickly found the redhead across the football field by the second bleacher. Claire was watching someone before shaking her head and rubbing the bridge of her nose forcefully. Alice's brows dipped down as she put her fingers to the bridge of her own nose. With the way Claire seemed to be rubbing, it looked like it would hurt a lot.

Alice smirked as a plan popped into her head and she dropped her hand. With a quick readjustment to the strap of her book bag, Alice made her way toward the back of the redhead. When the blonde was a few paces from the redhead, she cupped her hands around her mouth and leaned forward.

"You'll burn the skin off your face if you keep doing that," Alice declared loudly

Claire jumped and quickly turned around to face Alice. The blonde smirked at the redhead, clearly pleased with the reaction she had gotten. After seeing Alice's face, Claire glared at the blonde but a small smile betrayed the act the redhead was trying to maintain.

Claire shook her head before using her right hand to punch Alice in the left arm "Asshole. You scared me,"

Alice chuckled and took a couple of steps back from the power of the punch "Not my fault you were so deep in thought,"

"Aww," Claire cooed, clearly seeing how the punch affected the blonde, and puckered her lips "Did I punch you too hard?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at the redhead "I'm not hurt so easily," The she smiled proudly "In fact, I have muscles of steel,"

Claire rolled her eyes and lightly crossed her arms over her chest "Yeah, whatever. What's up?"

"Follow me," Alice instructed and started toward the bleachers behind Claire

The blonde looked over her shoulder to make sure the redhead was following. Claire raised an eyebrow at Alice, who just smiled and looked back in the direction they were walking in. The blonde casually walked behind the bleacher and spotted the Latina she had asked Louis to retrieve. Alice smiled at the younger girl in greeting.

"_Fancy _meeting you here Alice Abernathy," Crystal smirked and stubbed out a cigarette "Couldn't stay away could you?"

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes "Your charm is so unresistable,"

Crystal chuckled and started walking closer to Alice, who moved closer as well. When they were two large steps away they stopped and decided to whisper for the risk of being over heard.

"What do you need?" Crystal asked casually

"We need you to break into Miss. Goody-Goody's locker after school," Alice informed dryly "Assuming it's something you can do on your own?"

Crystal whistled lowly "That's a toughie," Crystal stated with raised eyebrows "But it can be done,"

Alice nodded as a smirk took over her lips "I was positive those words would leave your mouth,"

"Are you trying to raise my self-esteem?" Crystal joked with a toothy grin

"Perhaps," Alice teased before shaking her head "How are we looking on price?"

Crystal leaned on one of the supports for the bleachers and crossed her arms "Pricing is a bit tricky in a situation like this,"

Alice nodded in understanding, her own arms crossing over her chest. They were still in deep shit from the last stunt they pulled not too long ago. Wesker would definitely expel them without a second thought if they were caught together and maybe even arrested. After all, they were breaking into things that shouldn't be broken into. Alice furrowed her eyebrows; they were literally breaking anything…yet anyway. Even if Crystal was still caught, they probably couldn't be expelled or arrested. They weren't actually working together. _Lie_, Alice's brain piped up, _you are the job offer and she is the acceptor_._ Guilty by association! _Alice hummed quietly and frowned. She hadn't thought about that.

"What do you mean when you say 'a situation like this'?" Claire piped up

Crystal's eyes locked on Claire as her arms dropped from their crossed position. Alice looked to her right to get a look at the redhead, who was looking curiously at Crystal. The blonde was curious as to what the redhead was thinking under that red head of hair that she would enjoy running her fingers through. Wait what? Alice shook her head before joining the conversation that was dying down into awkward silence.

"Oh she can do the job alright but that's not the problem," Alice offered before looking at Crystal, signaling her turn to explain the situation.

"Normally a job like this is forty dollars, at times a hundred considering the location of the locker," Crystal informed "But the last time Alice and I were caught together we got a final and rather heavy warning-not that it'll stop me but the cost of the job will be around hundred thirty, hundred twenty dollars,"

"Now I know who not to call when I need someone's locker broken into," Claire muttered

"I'm the best there is," Crystal defended "If I'm risking my name I want something out of it. Especially if I could be arrested and expelled if I get caught,"

"Agreed," Alice joined in "This is a job that we may be going a bit…over our heads,"

Crystal scoffed "When have we not been over our heads Alice?"

Alice nodded in agreement; they were always in over their heads but always managed to get back on top after.

"What are you guys looking for anyway?" Crystal asked. The Latina saw how Claire tensed and looked at Alice with a threatening look while Alice rolled her eyes at the redhead, so she added "You don't have to tell me,"

"Jane most likely has something that's uh," Alice rubbed her chin for a moment before leaning forward a bit "Worthy of being turned over to Bennet for money,"

"Oh so that innocent outlook she has really is just an act?" Crystal asked sarcastically before shaking her head and smirking "I'm willing to bust her ass,"

"Keep it up smart ass," Alice grinned with narrowed eyes

"Look," Crystal began "If you are doing this with the term 'we' and you aren't busting in with the regulars, there must be a good reason," The Latina pushed herself off the support beam "And for that I going to make this job free,"

Alice's eyebrows shot up into her hair line. Crystal never did a job without expecting anything in return. The fourteen-year-old was a money crazy girl and wanted to use her busting money to make a shop. Getting her to do it for free was unheard in Raccoon City High, until now that is.

"That's very kind of you," Alice said yet pulled three twenty dollar bills from her pocket and offered it to Crystal "But I can't let you go pay free for the trouble you are going-or going to go through,"

"That's very kind of you," Crystal mocked and took the money "Go to your locker at around 3:34 in the afternoon and it should be in there,"

Alice nodded "I'll be sure to be there,"

Crystal nodded and gave a friendly smile to Alice "I'm happy you didn't stay away, I was getting lonely,"

Alice opened her mouth to reply but Claire beat her to it.

"I'm sure you did," Claire hissed

Alice resisted the urge to smirk and raise an eyebrow at the redhead and turn to question her. Instead Alice mimicked Crystal's smile "I'm happy too. At least I can give you something to do now,"

Crystal nodded "That's true. I'll see you around,"

"Sure thing," Alice assured

Alice watched Crystal walk away until the younger teen was out of ear shot. The blonde let the urge she had fought against earlier take over as she turned to look at the redhead behind her. Claire was glaring at Crystal's retreating form intensely and Alice just chuckled. The redhead's glare shifted from the younger teen to Alice for a second before it melted away as confusion replaced it.

"What was that?" Alice grinned with her crossed arms

"What was what?" Claire asked, trying to act innocent. The act would have worked perfectly if Alice had not heard what the redhead had said to Crystal.

"Come on Claire, I heard you," Alice said with a roll of her eyes "Why did you get so hostile with Crystal,"

"I didn't," Claire lied, crossing her own arms and her face went blank.

Alice smirked at the redhead's sudden protective stance "You're jealous aren't you?"

Claire's look cracked and shock spread across her face for a second before the redhead turned away to hide her face "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You are so jealous," Alice assured

Claire looked up at Alice, her composed look back in place, and opened her mouth to probably deny Alice's assumption when the school bell rang. Relief flooded the redhead's features as she smiled sweetly.

"See you later," Claire called and hurried away

Alice shook her head with the same smirk on her face as she watched the redhead's fleeing form. _She is so jealous. I really like that._

~~3:35 PM~~

Claire's POV:

Claire rushed through the practically empty hallways of Raccoon City High School after school. The redhead had sat through a boring session of the intro to the combat class she started today. Claire had slept through a small portion of it since she had heard it early that day. Since then, the redhead had been watching the clock as if the boogey man himself would jump out of it. She really needed to see if Crystal had found anything.

Ugh Crystal. The name just made her want to scowl. The teenager seemed to have such a great relationship with Alice. Claire was jealous; she knew that, but why? Alice had kissed her back yesterday.

"Watch out Claire," The teen spat and brushed himself clean of the imaginary dusk on his shirt

Claire was a bit taken back by the sudden hostility from the Hispanic male. Carlos hadn't been anything but nice and kind to her since she had arrived at the school even when she had been hostile toward him and his friends. The redhead got off the ground and dusted her butt and hands free of the dust and dirt that covered the hallway floor. Claire was going to retort some smart ass remark up but thought better of it. If Carlos was angry there had to be a good reason. The redhead's stomach dropped as she began to assume the worst and hurried to put together an apology.

"I'm sorry," Claire stuttered. Holy shit was nervous "I uh wasn't paying attention,"

Carlos's glare was quickly replaced with confusion "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing," Claire lied easily and her nervousness died down a bit "What's wrong with you?"

"Alice," Carlos began and Claire's stomach got hot as her heart began to beat faster. Alice had told Carlos that they kissed. Maybe the blonde was angry about and maybe Claire just imagined Alice kissing her back. Oh god she was going to be sick "She keeps refusing to go to a party with me," Carlos finished

The heat in Claire's stomach quickly dispersed and her heart began to slow down. She thought the Hispanic teen had figured it out and was ready to take out his rage on her "Maybe she's still recovering from the one that happened two days ago," Claire offered coolly, wanting to cheer him up since she did kiss his girlfriend.

Carlos shook his head, a sad yet proud smile on his face "Alice doesn't need time to recover," The man then looked at Claire with a questioning look as his smile disappeared "Did she say anything to you about her?"

Claire felt a pang of guilt at the concern Carlos was showing. It made her feel worse than she had before "No. We don't really have a relati-I mean friendship like that," The redhead looked down at her shoes "Sorry,"

Carlos patted her shoulder "It's fine Claire. I already know you two don't have the best relationship,"

Claire nodded in agreement and fought at the smile that twitched at her lips. Her friendship with Alice had improved just not in the way he was thinking. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, guilt struck Claire's heart. She needed to be nice to Carlos to soften the blow when she or the blonde decide to drop the bomb.

"Is there anything I can do?" Claire offered, looking up at Carlos

The teen smiled at the redhead and patted her shoulder "It's alright Claire. It's not like you caused her to be so distant,"

Carlos walked pass Claire, leaving her to wallow in her guilt as she made her way to Alice. Maybe she had caused them to grow distant. Before she decided to lock lips with Alice, the blonde and her boyfriend had been inseparable. Throughout the school day, Alice and Carlos weren't all over each other. Alice would occasionally kiss her boyfriend, who would comply and vice versa. But there was no heavy make-out sessions, there was a great reduction in the jokes they shared, and the two hadn't eye-fucked one another all day. Claire could only guess at Alice's lack of affection but Carlos's was a complete mystery. Unless the Hispanic teen had been told to reduce his public display of affection by his girlfriend; Claire doubted that theory very much.

The redhead wondered if she was over thinking the situation. Maybe Carlos and Alice had relationship problems way before she had gotten there and the PDA was just a way of salvaging their relationship. Claire nodded to herself. Yeah that had to be it. Alice barely talked about her boyfriend. The blonde had even decided to tease her in the bushes yesterday. There was no way she could have caused them to drift apart. _Keep telling yourself that_, Claire thought to herself. The redhead pulled herself out of her musing as she turned a right in the corridor and spotted the person she was searching for.

Alice, who had her right side facing the redhead, was talking a wimpy looking teenage male. He held the straps on his book bag as he nodded to whatever Alice was saying to him. Claire had seen the teen plenty of times in school but he was quiet. In gym he often sat out or was beaten by the gym equipment he tried to use or the other students used on him. Earlier that day, the teenager had gotten hit with so many balls in the dodge ball game that his body was covered in bruises. Claire kind of felt bad for him yet happy because that was one guy that Alice would not be trying to date.

Because honestly, who would want a wimp for a boyfriend?

"-sure?" Alice asked

The Asian teen nodded, his jet black hair flopping up and down "I'm sure. Bennet always carries it around,"

"You think he could have sold it to Jane?" Alice questioned

_Oh so Crystal did find something_, Claire thought as she joined Alice's side. The Asian male had stopped talking and uncertainty looked at Claire, who looked at Alice. The blonde gave a small smile to Claire, who was more than willing to return it.

"What could've been sold?" Claire asked

Alice held up a small bag with white powder inside of it. If Claire hadn't known any better she would say that it was baking soda. The redhead automatically amused cocaine but had a feeling she could be terribly wrong. Maybe it was roofies?

"Roofies," Alice explained "Found in Jane Klenskii's locker,"

Claire reached out for the bag but Alice pulled it away. The redhead frowned at Alice and reached for the bag again only to be denied. Claire glared at Alice before a small 'excuse me' drew her attention to other teenager with them.

"You don't to get your finger prints on it;" The male teenager piped up "If it's confiscated everyone who touched it will be in trouble for drug possession,"

Claire nodded and her brows furrowed as she looked at the hand Alice was using to hold the bag "You're touching it,"

Alice grinned and pulled at the nearly invisible glove she wore on her hand "I have on gloves. I'm covered,"

Claire smiled in relief and nodded "Good. I'd hate to go through the school year without you,"

Alice smiled brightly for a second before becoming tight lipped and looked at the Asian male "So Kim could Bennet have sold it?"

Kim shrugged "Possibly. You know how much money means to him,"

Alice nodded and put the bag of roofies in another bag "Good enough. Thanks for your help, Kim,"

The teenager nodded wildly as a proud smile appeared on his lips "Anytime Alice," then he hurried off.

Claire watched the teen jog off awkwardly before looking at her blonde companion with a raised eyebrow "Anytime?"

Alice chuckled and shook her head lightly "He owes me a lot from all the times he has woken me up with his panic attacks,"

Claire nodded, though she was still confused, and chose not to push the subject any further. She wasn't concerned about the guy's problems since she had her own to worry about.

"So you found roofies," Claire began "Do I kick her ass now or later?"

Alice shrugged, an amused smile on her face "We could take her down lawfully but that's just stir up a lot of shit that's been lied down to rest. So I'll be selling the rest of this shit to Bennet and I suppose you could go kick her ass. Now would be better than never,"

That was the green light Claire needed. The redhead already knew what punches and kicks she was going to use on the brunette and where they were going to land. The redhead smiled mischievously for a moment before giving Alice a stern look.

"While I am kicking her ass," Claire began "Don't jump in. I know how much you hate her but I would like to beat the shit out of her before you do,"

Alice nodded slowly and put her hands up in a sign of surrender "I won't interfere I promise," The blonde smiled deviously "Just make sure you beat her up for the both of us,"

Claire chuckled darkly "Oh I will,"

With that, the redhead turned on her heels and started for the school exit. She had thirty minutes to find and beat the shit out of Jane before the day was over and planned to cherish every second of it.

Sorry to cut this here but this was getting to be over 14,000 words of pure story and I needed to work on the other stories and other things so yeah. But aren't you all proud? I'm just kidding don't answer that. I hope it made up for my absence! Leave me a review kk?


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this is dedicated to Bloom2000 because I wouldn't have updated today without her. This is a bit short but hey I have to get some sleep before I continue with my day so don't be mad. I added in a surprise at the end to make up for the shortness but to be honest it was just bound to happen anyway.

There are mistakes I know it so just bear with me, I'll fix it if I feel like it.

So enjoy chapter 9!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice's POV:

Alice leaned against the side of the bleachers that was right next to the East field exit of the school as she smoked a heaven sent cigarette. The burn from the cigarette smoke was different from the smoke of the weed. It was much weaker but offered the peace that she needed to function properly. Her cigarette was much needed after her argument with her boyfriend. Carlos was bitching about her not going to the party Betty and L.J. where throwing tonight. It was only was only a gathering of horny teenagers around scattered bonfires, which served as a beak to bring the teenagers back to the main part of the woods after having sex. She had gone there once, not really knowing what was going on, and did spend the night with her boyfriend; which ended up with her getting lost in the woods for the weekend with nothing but a dead IPod, a lighter and house keys. Since then she never went back and instead opted to stay home, passed out drunk.

But that wasn't the source of Carlos's argument. It was something closely related however. The Hispanic teen was aggravated by Alice's constant refusal to having sex with him again. Carlos at first was respectful of Alice's decision and never pushed her into doing anything she didn't want to. But as time went on, Carlos began to push and Alice refused to give in. The Hispanic teen at first thought it was because he was bad the first time. The blonde refused to answer that and just told him she was scared of catching an STD. Carlos dragged Alice to the clinic so they could both be proven clean, which they were, and tried to get laid that night. Then when that didn't seem like enough to persuaded Alice, Carlos began to display his affection for her more often and in creative ways. Though Alice knew what Carlos was hoping to gain in return, she was happy to see the affectionate side of her boyfriend.

Carlos, who had been oddly withdrawn from his usual PDA, had been calling Alice out on her lack of affection. He asked her what made her become so distant and accused her of cheating when she ignored him. Alice was amazed the male had called her out on her unusual actions though she hadn't called him out on his own. But she expected this since Carlos was a male after all. The blonde knew that soon Carlos's urges would over run his mind and she needed a quick solution.

"So why the hell did you lie?" A voice screamed, making it hard to identify who had said it

Alice's shoulders would've slumped down if they could as her head turned in the direction of the voice. Her eyes did not see the person responsible for the shout just a couple of cars, the school fence, a row of bushes and some houses. Alice assumed they were behind the bleachers as she brought her cigarette to her lips to finish it off alongside the peace that came with it. It seemed just as her relaxation came to an end, the sounds of somebody else's problem began. What perfect timing?

"I didn't lie!" Another voice hollered, distorted in its own way "You just don't understand,"

Alice sighed angrily and she flicked the rest of her cigarette away. She didn't need to hear any of the shit that person was going through. The blonde put her hands into her pockets and walked out from her hiding away from all the other teens. Alice walked onto the slim side of the field so that she was remaining close to the bleachers. The blonde's eyes remained locked straight ahead so that she wouldn't catch the eye of one of the football players or the snobs on the cheerleading squad. Alice didn't see Carlos lingering around anywhere and she didn't expect him to. The Hispanic teen was never good at dealing with his own feelings so why be around people in your emotional distress?

A voice called out to Alice and it was enough to make the blonde look around but not stop walking. She wanted out of the teen infested school and to be in the quietude her home provided so she could sort out the events in her life. Alice's eyes soon spotted her caller, Jill Valentine. The cheerleader was in her uniform and was waving her pom-poms like crazy to capture Alice's attention. Alice chuckled at her friend and waved, letting the cheerleader know she has been spotted. Jill stopped her crazy attention grabbing technique and motioned for Alice to stay put; when the blonde kept walking Jill called out to her.

"Alice, wait up!" Jill called and began to make her way over to her friend

Alice shook her head at her friend "I gotta go! Text me,"

Jill smiled to frown but Alice couldn't be too sure since they were quite a distance apart from each other. The blonde saw her friend nod and offered a smile to the saddened Jill. Alice continued on her walk to the school gate when a loud boom erupted from the bleachers followed by a low pain filled shout. The blonde's head whipped over to the bleachers as her eyes bore into the metal, as if expecting the bleachers to come alive and give her an answer. Normally, Alice would walk away from a situation like this but whatever hit the bleachers sounded seriously hurt.

The blonde hurried back to where she had been smoking and looked at the back of the bleachers. Her eyes widened at what she saw and it made her blood boil. Spencer was there in his football gear and was brushing the dirt and grass off Jane's cheerleading uniform. On the ground a few paces away was Claire. The redhead was on sitting on her with her left hand held tightly to her chest. It took Alice a few seconds to realize that Claire was crying and muttering curse words. _She must've hit the bleachers._

Alice ran over to Claire and kneeled beside the crying redhead. The blonde put a comforting left hand on Claire's back while the right curled and uncurled as Alice tried to decide what to do with it. The owner of the hesitant hand just set it to her side and pulled the redhead closer to her. Alice looked up from the hurting redhead to glare at Spencer and Jane. The brunette by Spencer's side looked pretty beaten up. Her lip was busted and a large cut was on the edge of her left eyebrow. A nasty bruise was beginning to make its presence known on the left side of her jaw. Had Claire been standing and huffing in anger rather than weeping and clutching her hand in pain, Alice would've smirked and made several comments about Jane's appearance.

"What did you to do to her?" Alice demanded, her right hand curling into a fist

Jane and Spencer glared at Alice but Jane spoke up "We didn't do anything,"

Alice narrowed her eyes at the other teens before turning a concerned look to the redhead before her "Claire? Are you ok? What's wrong with your hand?"

The blonde knew those were stupid questions but if she was to get the redhead any help she needed to know the basics. Not matter how many stupid ass questions she had to ask.

"No I'm not fucking ok," Claire sobbed and looked up at Alice. The blonde frowned at the anger and pain etched on the redhead's face. Something tugged at the blonde's heart but she pushed it aside, needing to focus on Claire, who started speaking again "I think my hand-"

Alice tuned the redhead out and pulled out her cell phone. She could've sworn a hurt look appeared on Claire's face but it was quickly turned into the pained expression Alice had seen before. The blonde knew who she was going to call to give her and Claire a lift to the hospital. Alice quickly scrolled through her contacts and found the number of the one person she knew would take them there and manage to not get caught by the cops for speeding.

"Hey L.J.," Alice greeted then hurriedly added "If you aren't busy could you give me and Claire a lift to the hospital,"

"Don't worry 'bout it," L.J. replied "I'll be waiting in my car in front of the school,"

**A Few Hours Later**

Claire's POV:

She was in so much pain. This was the second most painful experience in her life. The pain shooting through her body from her hand made tears flood from her eyes and made her wish she was unconscious. On the ride to the hospital the redhead was gripping the wrist of her broken hand with all her might in hopes to ease the throbbing pain. The pain in her hand had dropped to a bearable level but it was still there and it still hurt. Claire kept her eyes closed the entire ride and focused on her breathing instead of the intense pain. The only thing that made Claire happy with her most likely broken hand was the fact that she got to beat Jane pretty good before it happened. Why and how Spencer interfered with what would've been a nose breaking punch was now of very little concern to the redhead. But damn she wished she could've broken Jane's nose instead of her hand. Breaking bones hurt like hell.

The redhead felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to look at who was touching her. Alice looked down at Claire with concern written all over her face. The redhead offered a small smile before closing her eyes again. It didn't take too long before they arrived at the hospital. Alice had to help Claire out of the car and then took the lead as the navigator of the hospital. Claire followed behind the blonde closely and her eyes kept darting around the colorless corridors. The redhead was waiting to see blood splattered across a wall or a large puddle of blood somewhere and was relieved she didn't find either one.

Claire began to wonder if anyone had been notified about her injury or her fight at school. Sure she had beaten Jane behind the bleachers but there was a street in front of that area. Someone must've said something right? The redhead shook her head, freeing herself from worrying about that just yet. She knew Chris wasn't worried yet. He knew she was going to be staying after school and K-mart was already safe at home with him. The redhead was brought out of her musing by Alice. The blonde called her name and Claire barely heard it.

"Huh?" Claire asked, looking at the back of Alice's head than her surroundings

"How is your hand?" Alice asked, looking over her shoulder to glance at the redhead

The redhead looked down at her hand. The poor body part was beginning to swell and was black and blue. The throbbing had gone down but the pain remained the same "Hurts but I'm doing okay," Claire replied with sniffle

Alice nodded and softly informed "Just a few more turns and we can get you checked out,"

Claire nodded and silently followed behind the blonde. The redhead could only wonder why Alice was being so nice to her. _Maybe she likes me the way I like her_, Claire thought with a sliver of hope. The redhead smiled happily before frowning. That couldn't be true. Alice was still dating Carlos and the two seemed to be deeply in love. There couldn't be anything between her and Alice. The redhead frowned and her eyes dropped to the floor. She held back tears of physical and emotional pain as she walked behind Alice.

After a few turns, the two teenagers made it to the front desk of the ER. From the time it took to get there, Claire wondered just where L.J. had dropped them off. The redhead looked around and felt somewhat at ease. The walls were a nice crème color and there was furniture with color. A couple of TVs decorated the waiting area and there were colorful designs on the wall. It almost made you forget you were in the ER of a hospital.

Claire turned her attention to the people at the front desk. There was a man in his mid-fifties, who had the biggest receding hairline in history, and seemed to be engrossed in something on the computer screen in front of him. Beside him was a Latina with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a blouse that looked on the verge of bursting open and was missing a name tag. The woman looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and she smiled in greeting.

"There you are, Alice. You came here right on time," The desk lady said to Alice

Claire's brows dipped down as a small frown appeared on her lips. How did the lady at the desk know who Alice was? And what did she mean that Alice arrived right on time? Did Alice tell the hospital she was coming?

Alice nodded and walked up to the desk "I know, Anna. Is her bracelet ready and the doctor?"

Claire stared at Alice's back in confusion, with one eyebrow raised. The redhead knew Alice had some strong ties to a lot of people but she didn't know the blonde had people just willing to do what she says. The redhead pondered how the blonde got around the way that she did.

"Room 367C in the green section," The lady informed Alice with a warm smile, a bit too warm in Claire's opinion "Doctor Paul should be waiting,"

Claire's brows furrowed. Doctor Paul? Her Doctor was a Linda Marshall, why was she going to some unknown doctor at a hospital she had never been to before. The redhead was going to protest until Alice turned around. The redhead could see how determined Alice was on seeing that she got herself taken care of and she knew it wouldn't be easy to talk her way out of it. So Claire kept her mouth shut and let Alice walk over to her with the bracelet.

"You have to let go of your wrist so I can put this on," Alice informed and motioned to Claire's good hand with her head

Claire nodded, not wanting to let the blood circulate back into her hand, but gently let go of her wrist. The redhead held her good hand out to Alice. The blonde stepped forward again so that their shoes were touching and put the medical bracelet on the redhead's wrist. Claire was touched by how gentle Alice was being with her. The redhead smiled softly and looked up at Alice, who was already looking at her.

"Come on," Alice softly ordered then turned to Anna "Thank you,"

Anna offered a smile and a wink at the blonde and Claire gave the woman a spine chilling glare before disappearing behind the automatic doors. The redhead wished her hand was fine so she could break that woman's nose. Claire didn't like that woman smiling at Alice like that. It made her feel like Anna would take Alice for herself if she was ever given the chance.

"How do you know her?" Claire asked, hiding the jealousy she felt

Alice shrugged "I come here a lot so we got to know each other,"

Claire didn't like the answer any better than she did when Anna was looking at Alice but it was enough. The redhead set her jealousy aside for the moment and opened her mouth to speak until Alice spoke up first.

"You should stop talking," Alice said "Some people hate to hear voices in the hallways,"

Jill's POV:

Jill leaned against the wall of the locker room with her eyes closed. The raven haired girl was so stressed out and depressed. Guilt was eating away at her insides and she struggled to bring herself to telling her girlfriend. Jill hadn't meant to do what she did but it wasn't something she could help. She had always been attracted to men but was also attracted to women. The only thing was she liked men more and she had missed that gender ever since she started dating Rain, her girlfriend of two years. Jill's moments of weakness had no excuse and she knew the excuses she kept telling herself were bullshit.

There was no excuse for cheating and if there were then they were not considered.

"Are you okay?" Rain asked

Jill opened her eyes and looked to her right. Rain was standing in the middle of the locker room between Jill and the only exit. Great, she was trapped with her girlfriend. This couldn't be good. Rain only did cornered confrontations if something was up. Which there was, but Jill hoped to have avoided this.

"I'm tired," Jill lied and closed her eyes again. She needed to get Rain off her back. With all the lies and secrets building up between them, things were getting harder and harder to figure out.

"I know you Jill," Rain reminded "When you're tired you turn into a bitch. You're not acting like a bitch,"

Jill's eyes snapped open and she glared at her girlfriend. She didn't like how well Rain could read her at that moment. It made Rain sound arrogant but Jill knew she was just scared out of her mind so she reacted with anger. "Oh so you are trying to say you hate me?"

Rain's stern look didn't change "You know I don't hate you, I'm telling you the truth. I know something's wrong why don't you just tell me?"

Jill's glare faltered but remained locked in place once she got a grip on it. She couldn't tell Rain. It would destroy the Hispanic and it would destroy Jill to know she was responsible for it.

"Jill, just tell me what's wrong," Rain pleaded and moved off to the side allowing some room for Jill to escape "I won't get mad,"

Jill's glare melted away and her eyes lowered to the floor. Rain would be mad. No one took being cheated on well and Rain was not one of those people who can't get angry. At times, angry Rain was sexy and a turn on but to be on the receiving end of the anger was another story.

"What-" Rain began to ask but Jill held up her hand

"Don't come any closer," Jill pleaded, blinking back the tears that threatened to slip free

She hated this about Rain at the moment. The Hispanic was so caring and also worried about her well-being and it just added to the guilt Jill was carrying. She already knew how wrong she was but to see Rain as she did it made her feel worse.

"Alright," Rain stated hesitantly "Can you tell me-"

"I cheated on you," Jill blurted out, looking at Rain with all the guilt and sadness she felt "It didn't mean anything! I was drunk and Carlos was high and he-he said it would be ok! I-I didn't know what had happened until I woke up the next day. I'm so sorry,"

Jill could barely make out Rain's face with all the unshed tears building up in her eyes. But the raven haired teen could tell Rain was hurt and trying to remain a stoic appearance. Jill sniffled and blinked the tears away. As she did so, Jill could see the small traces of anger in Rain.

"You cheated on me…with Carlos?" Rain asked slowly, as if she was trying to grasp at what Jill was saying

Jill nodded weakly and Rain mimicked the movement in a much slower speed. The Hispanic teen's jaw was clearly clenched as she took a seat on the bench in the room. Rain joined her hands and rested her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward. Jill bit her tongue hard; not wanting to cry in front of Rain for what was her fault. The raven haired teen was hoping Rain would give her a chance to explain herself though there was really nothing that could be said besides the words 'I wanted to'.

"Was it only once?" Rain asked, not looking up from her joined hands

Jill shook then bowed her head "Twice this weekend, one during Luther's party and on Sunday after you came to my house. Both were times it was an accident Rai-,"

Rain shot up from her seat on the bench with her hands curled into fists "Accidents like this only happen once, Jill! Just once!"

Jill flinched from Rain's outburst and was frightened by the anger her girlfriend wore. Rain noticed Jill's reaction and her anger quickly turned into sadness. The Hispanic teen looked like she wanted to comfort Jill but resisted. Rain shook her head and uncurled her fisted hands then made her way to the exit.

"I'm sorry," Jill whispered to her girlfriend "I never-"

Rain held up her hand to the raven haired teen. The Hispanic was holding back tears of her own as she fought to remain strong "Save it. I don't want to hear anymore,"

Jill nodded slowly and kept her mouth shut. One more word from her and Rain would definitely leave her and would no longer want anything to do with her. But Jill had a feeling that she already blew it. Rain was the type of person who hung around those who were trustworthy, honest, and faithful; if you weren't one of the three than Rain didn't talk or even look at you. Jill's heart constricted further at the thought of being one of those people.

"You better tell Alice before she finds out on her own," Rain murmured and before she left the locker she announced "Good luck finding yourself another girlfriend,"

Jill whimpered at Rain's last words and let the tears she held at bay slide down her face. She sank down to the floor and put her head in her hands.

She couldn't believe what she had done.


	10. Chapter 10

_All of you can thank my wonderful girlfriend for this. I was seriously going to spend my weekend doing homework and doing other stuff like terrorizing pigeons. Sorry for the length but hey I wrote it so don't complain._

_Please excuse typos I did awful in proof reading._

_*End of Author's note*_

Carlos's POV:

Bob Marley played into the room on a low volume as smoke from various joints clouded the room. The blinds had long been closed and the curtains pulled over them to cast out all light and the eyes of neighbors. The music was loud enough to be enjoyed by the listeners yet low enough to not been heard outside of that room. Teenagers of both sexes and different ages littered the floor of the room as if they were dolls who had been dropped into a playhouse by a child. Only a few sat on the blue couch in the room or the King sized bed. That afternoon, to everyone in the bedroom, was the best way to spend time after school before a party.

In the midst of it all was a stoned Carlos. The Hispanic teen sat in the middle of his couch with a joint in between his fore and middle finger on his right hand. The left hand was busying gripping the back of a redhead's neck as they made out in the room. Carlos was enjoying his day immensely; he always did whenever he had the chance. The Hispanic teen had never told Alice but time she turned him down he would find someone else to spend the lonely night with. After all it was fair, in his eyes at least. He had done everything humanly possible to get Alice to sleep with him again and she rejected him each time. Carlos wanted her badly, being with her made him feel at peace but he couldn't deny his male needs.

So he fooled around with different girls when Alice wasn't around. The Hispanic man narrowly escaped getting caught at the party two nights ago. Carlos remembered being in the middle of an orgasm when his friend rushed into the room, telling him that Alice had arrived. He panicked and not making time to dress, grabbed his clothes and left the party, leaving the girl alone in the room to explain things. Carlos wasn't sure if Alice had found out anything but to him she acted her oblivious self. The Hispanic teen moaned lowly when one of the redhead's hands began to massage his crotch.

Carlos was about to let go of his joint when a banging sound erupted into the room. After a minute of continuous banging, everyone began to sit up and look around with wide eyes. Carlos groaned unhappily when the redhead pulled away and turned to look at the door as well. The Hispanic teen looked around her head and glared at the door. As if doing so would send the person running for the hills.

"Who is it?" Someone asked slowly

The banging stopped "Police," A voice hollered from the other side

Carlos didn't have enough time to frown before everyone was up and running for the windows of his room. The Hispanic man frowned and lolled his head to the right and watched as stoners and heroin addicts exited his house. Carlos sighed before looking at the television screen before him and bringing his joint to his lips. He waited until the last person, some drunken guy named Sam or something, left before inhaling some smoke.

"Go away," Carlos demanded calmly between releasing puffs of smoke

The door began to shake violently as the banging on the door returned with a stronger amount of force. Carlos sighed heavily and carefully set his joint on the side of the ashtray nearest to him on the coffee table. The Hispanic wiped his hands on his faded jeans as he headed to the door. When the last teen escaped through the window, Carlos cleared his voice and called to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Stop banging or I won't open the door," Carlos called to the banger

The banging stopped, as if Carlos had flipped a switch, leaving nothing but the sound of the gentle wind breeze and Bob Marley. Carlos unlocked the doorknob and slowly took the chain off the door. Before her could get a chance to unlock the door, the said door swung open and Carlos was smacked to the side by the door. The Hispanic stumbled and came to a stop when his body slammed into a side table. Carlos put his hands down from his face, where the door left the most pain. The teen barely got out a word to ask who was barging into his room before his jaw was introduced to a fist. Carlos's head reeled back from the impact then a fist smashed into his stomach and chest. The Hispanic teen used his hands to shield his torso and bowed his head to protect his neck. He couldn't feel most of the pain but was not looking to get hit more since the pain would return later.

Carlos blindly blocked several other punches until a jolt of pain shot through his body from where the sun doesn't shine. The teen's hands shot down to his injured groined and moaned loudly in pain. Just then, Carlos's feet were lifted off the ground and he went backwards. Carlos's head landed on the carpet of his bedroom as his legs slammed through the glass table. The Hispanic man hollered in pain as the glass cutting into his leg before gripping his head. This head and legs now joined the list of injures he had acquired. He needed his gun if he was going to get away.

"Get up," A feminine voice growled

Carlos didn't listen. Instead Carlos opted to crawl away. The teen on the ground, however, was having trouble crawling away. His arms were hurting and the glass was not helping any. But it didn't stop him from going as quickly as possible. Carlos squeezed his way under the couch and headed to his bed.

"Now you want to crawl and hide huh?" The female asked

Carlos heard something wooden being snapped in half but didn't pay too much attention to the noise. The Hispanic teen had gotten the upper half of his body out from under the couch when there was a whooshing sound then pain exploded in his lower back. Carlos cried out and clutched the carpeted floor with all his might. The Hispanic man wished he paid attention to his attack now, realizing they were using bamboo.

"You're a big boy Carlos," The voice taunted "Take responsibility for your actions and face the pain,"

Carlos quickly swallowed down the pain and began to crawl again. This time the bamboo came down across Carlos's back making him arch his back in hopes of escaping the pain. The female attacker chuckled at the reaction. Carlos's head began to throb and his vision began to get clouded. The drugs and the intense pain weren't helping him.

"Guess you like to cause pain more than you like receiving it," They teased and struck him in the back of one of his knees

Carlos groaned and began to crawl faster. The bed wasn't too far away and he could hide from the attacker. The Hispanic teen must've been a dead give-away since the attacker came up to his side and smacked him across the shoulder blades with the bamboo stick. Carlos moaned and he pulled himself forward. His heart pounded in his ears and he could feel is strength slipping from his body. The Hispanic teen let out a sigh of relief when he was able to grab one of the bars of the bed frame. He had managed to get his head and shoulders under the bed, surprised to have made it that far, and began to slip into the darkness that was calling him. But the submission to the darkness was cut short when hands wrapped around his ankles.

"Get back here," The voice demanded

When the person began to drag him back, Carlos grabbed onto the bars of one of the bed frame. The person groaned and began to pull back harder. Carlos growled and began to pull himself under the bed. The pulls in the opposite direction were beginning to take its toll on Carlos but he wouldn't let this happen to him without a fight. If he could get to the center of the bed then he could reach his gun and get the advantage on his attacker. The female gave a hard tug on Carlos's legs, nearly making him lose his hold on the bars of the bed.

Carlos whimpered, his fingers losing their grip fast and he was becoming light headed. The Hispanic teen tried to sink further into the darkness as possible before he would be taken by the attacker. Carlos was on the very edge of consciousness when the female managed to get him out from under the bed. All Carlos saw was her face before a fist collided with his face and everything went black.

Alice's POV

Alice stood in the corner of the white room with her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde wanted to give Doctor Paul as much as room as he would need to make sure Claire's hand was not broken. Though the doctor was one of Alice's favorite and the best in the state, Alice watched the man work closely. Claire was in enough pain and she didn't need to be in any more. The blonde wasn't too sure about why she felt the need to stay and watch over the redhead but it just felt right to her. Alice remembered feeling the same way when Claire started hanging out with Jane and she felt it was her fault for not getting involved sooner.

Alice sighed silently and her eyes travelled over to the sitting redhead. The redhead was watching her hand with a sad look. The blonde frowned as well. The look made her upset though she didn't have a reason to be sad. Alice wondered if Claire hated her for what happened yesterday. So far the redhead had been nothing but nice, nicer than she had been for the last few weeks. The blonde was going to question it but the kiss sort of provided an answer: Claire was thankful. Or was she?

_Not now_, Alice chastised herself then shook her head slightly. The blonde had been doing that all day. Trying to avoid thinking about her kiss with Claire so she could focus on what was happening in front of her; it began a route for the day. Though in science she zoned out and focused on the thought, earning a detention with Jill, who arrived late, tomorrow. She found out that Claire's kiss was better than any of the kisses she ever had with Carlos and that she liked them. Alice's mind began to wander on the topic until a low hum brought her back to reality.

The blonde looked away from Claire to the doctor. He had taken a pen from his white lab coat and was writing something on the chart he had for Claire. His brown bushy eyebrows furrowed as his grey eyes focused deeply on the paper. Alice could tell that the look was one of great astonishment-which meant Claire wasn't badly injured. And that made Alice a thousand times better.

"How is it?" Alice questioned, stepping out of the corner she isolated herself into

Paul looked up from the chart, his black wire framed glasses low on his nose "The hand has some fractured bones and a few damaged nerves. It's all good,"

"Does that mean I'm going to lose my hand or what?" Claire asked with a roll of her eyes

Paul chuckled and pushed up his glasses "Not at all. Your hand may swell and you may lose some feeling in it. As for the fractured bones, you will be casted,"

Alice rolled her eyes at the slang word and shook her head. Paul had always tried to fit in with the teenagers of today so that his sons wouldn't be embarrassed about talking to him. So the man started making up his own slang words. Alice, being the first to hear the slang the doctor had come up with, found the strategy endearing yet somewhat corny. But the man was trying and Alice was not going to try and ruin that for him.

"Casted?" Claire asked, not catching the doctor's slang

"Put in a cast," Alice clarified before turning to the doctor and stinking out her hand "Thanks Paul. It means a lot you would see us on a short notice and without our guardians,"

"Oh Alice you are already covered," Paul assured and motioned to Claire with his left hand "And your girlfriend is insured if you are too,"

"Girlfriend," Claire and Alice asked before Claire continued "I'm not her girlfriend,"

Paul's brows furrowed as he looked between the two "You two aren't dating?"

Alice shook her head as she raised an eyebrow while Claire just stared at the man with a blank expression. Doctor Paul cleared his throat and put his click board under his arm pit.

"Well you two would make a nice couple," Paul said as he exited the room "Janus-"

Alice watched the man walk away until he was too far into the sea of people to be seen. Then Alice just stared at the hallway and the people in it. The blonde wondered why Paul thought Claire was her girlfriend. It wasn't like Alice had been sitting next to the redhead, holding her good hand and planting kisses all over her face. If anything, Alice thought she played the role of a concerned parent of friend. Apparently she was wrong.

"Why does he think we're dating?" Claire piped up, stealing Alice's attention from the busy hallway

"You tell me," Alice smirked and sat on the bed like table next to Claire "How does it feel?"

Claire shrugged and let her eyes drop back to her hand "The painkillers stopped the pain so I don't feel anything actually,"

Alice nodded "That's good," The blonde rubbed the back of her neck before asking "How did you hurt your hand?"

Claire chuckled bitterly and looked back up at Alice "I was aiming for Jane's face but she just happened to disappear,"

Alice stared at the redhead oddly. Jane just disappeared? Oh yeah, Jane just disappeared. Alice remembered Spencer brushing off Jane and Claire only being a few paces away from the group. Spencer had come to save Jane from getting beat up. The blonde let out a silent 'oh' and bobbed her head a few times.

"Spencer," Alice sighed heavily and shook her head "Maybe I should've kicked their asses before we left,"

"Yeah and leave me at school crying with a broken hand?" Claire asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

_A very sexy smirk_, Alice thought. The blonde's brow furrowed and she frowned a bit. She had no idea where that thought had come from. Her mind had little time to start the investigation when a small woman, a brunette, walked into the room.

"Hey girls," She greeted, Alice noted her German accent "I'll just be wrapping up the injured hand,"

Alice nodded and motioned to Claire with her right hand "This one,"

The blonde scooted over to the side but didn't get off the bed. When the nurse started toward Claire, Alice called to the nurse, who looked up at the sound of her name.

"Be careful with her," Alice demanded "She has damaged nerves,"

"Of course," The nurse swore and nodded quickly

Alice nodded, assuming the woman would keep her word. The blonde let her guard down just a bit but made sure to occasionally watch the redhead and the nurse.

_~~*A Few Minutes Later*~~_

"Careful," Alice ordered harshly at the nurse

The brunette woman was getting extremely nervous by the way Alice was acting toward her and Alice was hoping that it would work. The blonde had been watching her intently and each time the redhead would wince, Alice got mad. The lady kept acting as if she had not understood what Alice had told her a million times before. The nurse was trying harder and harder to wrap the redhead but she kept making mistakes, Alice could tell, but she kept hurting Claire; now as no different. The nurse was almost done with Claire's hand, an inch or so below the knuckles, and was trying to get the cast to go in unique places.

"I am trying my best," The nurse assured

"Try harder," Alice growled

She was about ready attack the little nurse.

"Alice," Claire murmured and the blonde ignored her

Alice watched as the nurse neared the last few adjustments to the cast. The blonde's eyes went back to Claire's face. She could tell the redhead was trying to hide all signs of emotion for the sake of the brunette. Alice was a bit saddened by it but was thankful that the pain was bad enough to cause Claire's façade to break. The blonde's eyes remained locked on Claire's face and not a trace of pain was found.

"I am done," The nurse announced and quickly began to pack

"Good," Alice said "Next time be more careful,"

Alice grunted loudly and glared at Claire, who elbowed her in the rubs.

"Thank you so much," Claire smiled apologetically "I'm sorry about her,"

The nurse nodded quickly, avoiding their eyes "It's ok. Just make sure your girlfriend is nicer to the next person,"

_Again with the girlfriend, _Alice thought with furrowed brows. The blonde opened her mouth to question the nurse but the woman was already running out the door.

"Asshole," Claire hissed "You scared the shit out of her,"

Alice rubbed her arm "She was hurting you badly and you were too nice to say anything," Alice began to rub her arm more quickly as the stinging in her arm got worse "God, what the hell, that slap hurt,"

Claire rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall "And you say you have muscles of steel. What kind of _girlfriend _says that then gets hurt?"

The blonde was going to say something related to Superman's weakness before another question walked into her brain and replaced it "Why do they think we're dating?" Alice asked dropping the hand she used to rub the sting away

"Maybe because you almost pounced on a nurse because I was in pain," Claire offered with a glare

Alice shrugged "Just a caring friend,"

The blonde noticed the hurt expression that ran across Claire's face. Alice was going to question it but a head popped into the room and caught her attention.

"Alice I need to see you," Paul declared, a serious look on his face

_*Author's note*_

_Uhh review? Yeah that's all I have to say. _


End file.
